Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere
by BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx
Summary: My second That 70s Show fanfic! I hope it's alot better than the first one lol. Anyways the title is a song by The Who, one of my favorite bands
1. The Beginning

(AN: I've had this idea for a very long time, but I've been too lazy to start it haha. Anyways, I don't own anything that has to do with That 70s Show and any of the songs I make reference to in the story. Enjoy!!)

**July 2009 **

It was 4 days after my 17th birthday, and I was driving my dad's 1969 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser down one of the only highways outside of the small southern New Jersey town that I lived in. I had gotten my license the previous year, but my parents- well, mostly my dad- didn't trust me driving by myself, but it was only that year that he had finally let me take his car out whenever he wasn't using it. The car was pretty much okay to drive, except for the fact that it didn't have anything to hook up my iPod into. So I improvised, and put it on full blast in the passenger's seat. I was about to make the turn onto the exit that went back into Spotstown New Jersey when I heard something clank in the front of my car.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I missed the exit. "Shit! Now I have to turn around… but I can't, I'm on a highway!" I went off to the side of the road and pulled back on the stick shift to make the car go in reverse so I could turn around. As the stick shift clicked into the reverse part, sparks started flying from the front of the car, and the car seemed to be picking up speed on its own. I panicked, gripping the steering wheel tighter and trying to hit the brakes.

_What's going on? I thought. The brakes aren't working, but dad just fixed them for me!_

I got even more scared when I discovered that there was nothing I could do- I couldn't stop the car from going faster and faster, and I couldn't control where the car was going, so I shut my eyes and braced myself for whatever was going to happen to me.

(AN: I know, I know, it's _extremely _short! But I wanted it to be suspenseful so you'd want me to update and tell you what's going on. I also think it's a little boring to say the least, but trust me, it'll get better.)


	2. Eric

The car halted to a stop, so I opened my eyes. I had absolutely no idea where I was and no idea where I was going. It looked like I was in the downtown area of where ever the hell I was, because there were people, stores, and restaurants everywhere. I looked out the window cautiously, and a lot of the teenagers I saw were wearing bell bottoms, band t-shirts, and flowing or tie dye shirts. I drove up the street, observing my surroundings. I found an electronics store, and parked the car outside of it. The TVs in the window were tuned into news stations, and they were talking about things like the gas shortage, the upcoming presidential election, nothing that was going to help me find out where I was. So I got back into the car and turned on the radio.

"Next is one of this summer's biggest hits, Let 'Em In," the announcer said.

The beginning of Let 'Em In by Paul McCartney and Wings started playing, and I perked up a little. _Wait a minute, I thought. Didn't that song come out in '76? _I only knew that because when I was little my dad used to play The Beatles and some Paul McCartney stuff sometimes on our old record player. He had told me that he'd gotten it for _his _15th birthday. I knew I definitely wasn't in 2009 anymore.

"Someone's knockin' at the door  
Somebody's ringin' the bell  
Someone's knockin' at the door  
Somebody's ringin' the bell  
Do me a favor,  
Open the door and let 'em in,

Open the door and let 'em in.  
Sister Suzie, brother John,  
Martin Luther, Phil And Don,  
Brother Michael, Auntie Gin," he sang. I started singing along, trying to loosen up.

*******************************************************

The song was over, and the announcer came on again.

"You're listening to WFPP, Point Place's number one radio station," he said. "I'm Jerry Thunder with The Sound."

_Point Place? I thought. Where the hell is that? _

"Next up is Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven, and then by request, Afternoon Delight," he said. "You know who you are."

After Stairway to Heaven ended, I turned off the radio, because I didn't feel like listening to a song about doing it in the afternoon instead of at night. I kept driving around aimlessly, hoping that someone would notice that I was lost, because I was way too shy to just get out of the car and ask random strangers "Where am I?" because I'd probably get put into the nut-house before I could even get out of the car. I drove past a place called Bargain Bob's, and a guy with shaggy light brown hair and greenish eyes walked out. He walked on the sidewalk past my car and gave me a funny look. He did sort of a double-take and ran back.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, alongside my car. "Where'd you get this car?"

"It's my dad's," I told him, stopping.

"No it's not," he said. "This is my car. You stole it!"

"I said it was my dad's, okay?" I told him. I took the car out of park and eased my foot on the gas pedal. As I drove away, I saw the kid run after me. I felt kind of bad, so I stopped again.

"My car looks exactly like this," he told me, panting. "This has to be my car. Just let me check the license plates, and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," I said, getting out. We went around to the back, and he saw that I had a New Jersey license plate.

He looked at me up and down, then cocked his eye brow.

"What?" I asked.

"You're clothes are kinda weird, that's all," he said. "I mean, what's with your shorts? They're plaid. And I've never heard of _Holl-is-ter_… is that somewhere in wherever you're from?"

"I'm from New Jersey," I told him. "And sort of."

He shrugged it off. "You drove all the way here from New Jersey?" he asked. "That's really far from here ya know."

"Where is here, exactly?" I asked, feeling stupid.

"Point Place Wisconsin," he said. I gave him a confused look. "Never heard of it, huh?"

"Nope," I said.

It got a little awkward after that.

"So," the kid said. "Why're you here? There's nothing that exciting around here…"

"It's a long story," I told him. "I'd tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me."

"No, no. Tell me," he insisted.

"I…" I thought for a moment. "I ran away from home, and I just went wherever, so I ended up here."

"So you have nowhere to go?" he asked, staring at his shoes.

"Basically, yeah," I told him. There were a few more minutes of awkward silence. "Is there anywhere I can get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, there's this place called The Hub a few doors down," he told me. "We could go there I guess."

"That sounds good," I said. "Thanks for helping me out…"

"Eric Forman," he said, holding out his hand.

"Michelle Tyler," I told him. "My parents named me after that Beatles song." I always get embarrassed when I have to tell people that, so I blushed. "Most people call me Shelly, but my best friends call me Mick… again, long story."

"C'mon tell me," Eric begged as we sat down in a booth at the place he said was called The Hub. It looked weird, at least to me. The walls were painted a gross mustard-ish yellow, the chairs were plastic, and the booths were bright red. Oh, and there was a juke box standing against one of the walls. A juke box. "So you were saying…"

"Oh," I said, looking at him again. "My best friends call me Mick 'cause I like The Rolling Stones, especially Mick. And plus my name starts with Mic."

"Interesting," he said, eating a fry. "You like the Stones?"

"Yeah actually," I replied. "And I like The Who, Led Zeppelin, Boston, The Beatles, a little AC/DC and Bob Dylan, that kind of stuff. I usually get made fun of at school though."

"Why would you get made fun of?" he asked. "Everyone likes those bands…"

_Not in 2009, I thought. All they listen to is rap and hip-hop crap. _

"The kids at my school are… different," I told him.

"What, do they listen to disco and Elton John?" he asked, laughing a little.

"You could say that," I said.

We ate some fries and drank Cokes for what seemed like a long time. Eric told me about his family, friends, and school. I didn't really know what to say without giving away that I was "from the future." He kept ranting and raving about Star Wars, which had just come out. When I told him I hadn't seen it yet, he was dumbfounded.

"How could you not have… it's amazing!" he cried.

"It looks okay," I told him. I'd lied to him, because my brother got all of them for Christmas one year and forced me to watch them with him. But I couldn't tell Eric that there was more than one, because in 1976, there was only A New Hope. "You could go with me and the guys. We were gonna see it again on Friday anyways."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah again," he said. "But I've only seen it two times. Kelso- one of my best friends- saw it four."

"You still haven't told me about _your _friends," I noticed.

"Alright," he sighed. "But this could take a while."

"You're that popular?" I asked.

"I'm… no not really," he said, looking down at the table.

"You're a cool guy," I told him. "You're smart, and funny, and nice… and helpful."

He laughed. "Nah…" he said, flirting a little.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him. It got quiet again. "So… you're friends?"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Well there's Donna Pinciotti. We've known each other since we were five. She lives next door…" He was about to go on about her, but started blushing.

"You like her!" I screamed.

"No- it's not like that," he said. "She's just my friend."

"_Oh_-kay," I said, not believing a word he said. "Keep going."

"And then there's Kelso," he started. "He's kind of a pretty boy, and kinda stupid, but he's a great guy."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I don't…" he must've thought of someone. "How could I forget Hyde? I've known him for a while too… he's got sideburns, the band t-shirts, all that stuff. He likes a lot of the same music you do."

"That's cool," I said.

************************************************

Eric told me everything about Donna, Kelso- whose first name was Michael but everyone called him his last name, Hyde- whose first name was Steven but everyone called him his last name too, and Fez, who was living as an exchange student in Point Place and they had just met him a few months ago. He also told me about Kelso's girlfriend, Jackie, who was a year younger than them and pushed him around and made him buy her things, even when he didn't have the money. It was getting dark, so Eric told me he had to start heading home.

"You can um… come to my house if you want," he told me.

"Well I don't have anywhere else to go," I laughed.

"Everyone's probably in the basement by now," he told me as we went out to my car. "That's where we usually all hang out."

"Even when you're not home?" I asked. "Don't you're parents get annoyed with all the kids running around?"  
"Red hates all of my friends, but my mom loves them," he told me.

"Huh," I said. "What're we gonna do about my car? Wont your dad think I stole it or something?"

"He probably won't even notice," he said, opening the passenger's side door. "What does it matter anyway?"

"It doesn't," I said. I remembered that my iPod was lying in the passenger's seat, so I grabbed it and stuck it in the glove compartment.

"Turn on this street coming up," Eric told me as we were driving back to his house. He started looking around the car. "Does that say… '09 on the expiration date?"

I panicked. "What're you talking about?" I asked. "That says _'79_! Let's see what's on the radio."

"Alright," he said, pressing the button. _Join Together _by The Who was playing. "Great song."

"Yup," I agreed.

"My house is the next one on the left," he told me. "The one with the basketball hoop in the driveway."

I pulled into the Forman's driveway nervously. I wanted Eric's friends to accept me and his parents to take a liking to me, but I wasn't worried about that, because all my friend's parents loved me. Eric led me up the driveway and opened the front door…


	3. Meet the Parents and Everyone Else

Eric led me through his front door and into the kitchen. The house was regular size, at least to me anyway, there were pictures of Eric and a blonde haired girl who I assumed was his sister everywhere, but everything was really tacky. There was wallpaper on the walls, shag carpeting, and gross colored furniture in the living room. The kitchen was no worse: the wallpaper was a flowery pattern, the table and chairs clashed with everything in the room, and there were _cheese grater _lighting fixtures above the island in the middle of the room. His mom, who was sporting a shorter version of the "feathered" hairdo, was sitting at the kitchen table wearing a nurse's uniform, and his dad, who was bald at the top of his head and looked really intimidating, was sitting across from her, reading the newspaper with an angry look on his face.

"Eric, where the _hell _have you been?" his dad asked him as soon as we entered the room.

"Well, it's a long story actually-"he cut his son off.

"I don't have time for your smart-ass remarks, just tell me where you were," he said, getting up from the table.

"I was at The Hub," he told him.

"At 10:30 at night?!" his dad yelled.

"He was with me," I chimed in, coming out from behind Eric because I was about a foot shorter than him.

"Honey! You didn't tell us you were seeing someone!" his mom exclaimed.

I blushed 10 shades of red.

"We're not going out Mom," he told her. "I just met her today… she was lost and I helped her out."

"That's so sweet," she said. She turned to me. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Michelle," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kitty and this is Red," she told me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Forman," I said.

He didn't say a word; he just looked up from his paper, examined me, and went back to reading.

"He's in a bad mood because Eric missed his curfew," she told me. "He's not always this grumpy." She put a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of me. "So Michelle, how did you and Eric meet?"

"Mooom!" Eric cried, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, um… I sort of ran away," I lied. "I come from a bad home, and nobody cared about me anyway, so I just decided to get away from it all. And I ended up here."

"She's from New Jersey," Eric chimed in.

"That's horrible!" Kitty exclaimed. "What did they do to you?"

I had to think fast again. "My dad left us when I was little, I barely remember him. And my mom would bring home a different guy every few nights, so I was basically on my own."

"Anyone from New Jersey is a hoodlum, _always _looking for trouble," Red said. "Just like Commies."

"Oh Red, that's nonsense," Kitty told her husband. "Michelle seems like a good girl."

"Not till Kelso gets his hands on her," Eric mumbled. "Literally."

Red gave his son a death-stare, one that made you tingle all over. I even felt it a little.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked me.

"Not really," I told her.

"Well then you can stay with us," she said.

Red groaned in disapproval. "If she stays here, she's sleeping in the basement. Or Laurie's old room."

There were a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Speaking of the basement…" Eric exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Why don't we see if everyone's still here?"

"Sure," I said. "I wanna meet them."

He led me out of the kitchen and down the narrow staircase. I could faintly hear Led Zeppelin's _Black Dog _playing from the top of the stairs, and as we went down, it got louder and louder. I walked into the fairly large basement, and there were band posters on the walls, a washer and dryer against one of the walls, and a shower that looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was also a brown couch in the middle of the room, and in front of it were a coffee table and a TV. Sitting on the couch were a tomboy-looking redhead, a lanky yet attractive boy with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes, and a girl that looked younger and a lot more snobby than him with dark hair and bright eyes. There were lawn and folding chairs scattered around the coffee table, and there was a boy with dark hair and eyes wearing a gross colored outfit sitting on one of the folding chairs eating a Popsicle. I noticed a boy with curly red hair and sideburns flipping through the records. I couldn't really tell what he looked like, because he was wearing sunglasses.

"Hey guys," Eric exclaimed, grabbing a Coke from a crate on top of the washer and dryer.

The curly haired boy turned around from looking through the records. He looked at me, then at Eric, then at me again. "Forman, you did tell us you had a girlfriend," he said.

"Yeah Eric, you shoulda told us," the redheaded girl agreed.

"I don't," he told his friend, sitting on a lawn chair next to the couch. "I _just _met her today. She's from New Jersey."

"Oh," he said with no emotion. He went back to looking through the records.

"This is Michelle," he told them. I was a little nervous after the greeting the curly haired boy had given me.

"Hi, I'm Donna," the redhead told me, holding out her hand. I shook it.

"Ignore Hyde," Eric told me. "He's just… weird, sometimes."

"I like your shirt… Hyde," I told him. He was wearing a Rolling Stones band t-shirt.

"Thanks," he grumbled, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Fez, this is Michelle," Eric said.

The boy wearing the ugly vest that clashed with his outfit looked up from the TV.

"Hello," he said with an accent that sounded Central American, but I couldn't recognize it. "I'm Fez. I'm new here too." I shook his hand and he smiled. He was a little weird too, but cute.

I turned towards the couch and the boy with the shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes jumped over the back of the couch and landed right in my face. He towered over me, so I had to look up at him to be able to talk to him.

_He must be the pretty-boy, I thought. Well he's defiantly pretty…_

"Michael Kelso," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it, and he kept shaking it.

The girl he had been sitting next to on the couch must've noticed that he was paying a lot of attention to me.

"Michael!" she yelled, snapping him out of his little trance. "What're you doing?"

"I'm introducing myself to…" he probably forgot my name.

"Michelle," I told him, smiling.

"Yeah, Michelle," he told the girl.

"You're an idiot," she sighed.

"Jackie, it's not my fault I'm polite," he said. "When you talk to someone, you're _supposed _to stare at them, duh!"

He was better looking than I'd thought he'd be. And stupider too. But he seemed really nice, and funny.

"Sorry, that's Jackie," he told me. "My girlfriend."

_What am I doing? I thought. He has a girlfriend! I have to stop flirting with him… _

"Oh," I squeaked out. "I'm Michelle."

"Jackie Burkhart," she said. I held out my hand for her to shake, but she ignored it. "Daddy says that I'm not allowed to shake hands with poor people, it might rub off on me!"

_This is going to be fun, I thought. Dealing with this bitch everyday just to talk to Kelso. _

"So…" Eric said. "Do you want a Coke or something?"

"Sure," I told him. I got up to get it myself.

"Sit back down," he told me. "I'll get it."

I blushed a little. I didn't want to give Eric the wrong idea, even if he liked me or not. He was funny, and really nice, _and _maybe kinda cute, but I couldn't see myself with him.


	4. The First Time

**October 15****th**** 1976- Eric Forman's basement- 11:39 AM**

I was sitting on the Forman's couch in the basement, watching some show called Three's Company. I wasn't really interested, but supposedly it was the only good thing on TV on Saturday mornings according to Eric. I'd noticed that he had shied away from me the night I met everyone and started hitting on Donna a little after started talking to Fez a lot. He was the only one that could really relate to me; because he had just moved to Point Place as an exchange student, and everyone else had lived there their whole lives. He was nice, and pretty funny. But I could barely understand a word he said because of the accent from who knows where.

I decided not to sleep on the couch, because it didn't look too comfortable. Kitty told me that there was a spare room by the shower, so she gave me a cot and a few blankets to use. I didn't have anything to my name except the clothes I was wearing (which didn't exist in the 70s), my iPod, which I had to hide in the glove compartment of the Vista Cruiser, and my car keys. She also told me that I could borrow some of the clothes that Eric's older sister Laurie had left when she went to college, but everything was too slutty and revealing for me. So I was stuck wearing what I was wearing when I "went back in time".

By the time I had woken up and ate breakfast, it was already almost eleven, which meant Hyde, Donna, Fez, Kelso, and mostly likely Jackie were going to be there soon. I was getting a glass of orange juice when Donna came through the sliding glass door.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"I guess you're a morning person," Donna observed.

"Sort of," I told her. "Only when I have time to wake up."

"Hah," she laughed. "Is Eric around?"

"I'm not sure, I thought I saw him go upstairs," I said. "But I could be wrong."

"Okay," she said. "I guess I'll… see if he comes downstairs."

There was a minute of awkward silence.

"So, where're Hyde and Kelso and Fez?" I asked.

"Who knows," she replied.

Just then, Hyde and Fez came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my Ame-diccan friends!" Fez exclaimed.

"Hi Fez," I said, giggling under my breath.

"Hey," Hyde grumbled.

"What's up his butt?" I asked Fez.

"I do not know, but it must be something that is making him mad," he answered.

I remembered that I had to look in my car for anything "from the future", so I went outside to the driveway and looked through everyone little nook and space. I found my iPod where I had left it, and I also found my phone.

_I _defiantly _can't have that out in the open, I thought. Eric would go ballistic with all of his sci-fi Star Wars crap. _

Then I looked through the trunk. I didn't think my dad had cleaned it out before he let me drive the car, so I had a feeling that it was going to take a long time. I opened it, and everything was covered in dust. There was an umbrella, a flashlight, some old batteries, and some other stuff that looked like it hadnt been touched since before I was born. I took an old, musty blanket out of the trunk and put it on the ground so that it could air out before Kitty washed it. I thought I was done, but I noticed some square shaped pieces of plastic where the blanket had been.

_Must be some more of Dad's old stuff, I thought, picking them up and blowing the dust off the top one. _

I saw a familiar image: young looking Roger Daltrey, Pete Townshend, John Entwistle, and Keith Moon, and in the background was Big Ben. On the top it said "The Who Sings My Generation".

I went through the others, and I found _Sticky Fingers_ from The Rolling Stones, _Rubber Soul _from The Beatles, _Exile on Main St. _from The Rolling Stones, _Who's Next _from The Who, _Bringing it All Back Home _from Bob Dylan and_ Odds and Sods _from The Who. I also found _Face Dances _and _Some Girls_, but they didn't exist yet.

_I have to bring these to the basement! I thought. And we need to listen to some good music for a change, instead of Eric's mom's Tom Jones and Elvis albums. _

"Guys!" I shouted, bursting through the basement door with an armful of records. "You'll never guess what I found in my car!"

"Was it a condom?" Hyde asked. "I had a feeling you were a slut."

"Shut up Hyde," I said, giving him a dirty look.

Kelso gave me a "tell the truth…" look.

"I swear it wasn't condoms Kelso!" I cried. "I found some of my da- I mean _my _records."

"Cool," Donna said, taking a few from me. She sat down on the couch and went through them. "You have great taste in music: The Who, The Stones... What do you have there?"

"Oh just some more of The Who and Stones," I told her, putting them on the table with the others.

"No, I meant those two," she said, noticing the ones I didn't put on the table.

"Just some Bob Dylan and The Beatles," I told her. "I grew up listening to The Beatles, so I had to buy at least one."

"They're okay I guess, I've never really listened to them," she explained.

"Anything's better than that crap Eric's mom listens to," Jackie said. "Even if it_ is_ loud and obnoxious."

"That's my girl," Kelso said, putting his arm around Jackie.

"I didn't say I liked it Michael," she remarked.

"But you didn't say you _didn't _like it!" he said.

Jackie just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What?" he asked her, his voice cracking a little.

"I just got the new Led Zeppelin album," Donna told us. "Lemme put it on."

She put the record in on the player and placed the needle on it. We listened to it for a few minutes when Hyde asked, "Ya know what would make this even more fun?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Circle _

"_You were right Hyde; it's definitely more fun now!" Eric exclaimed. _

"_I still can't believe you've never done this before," Hyde told me. _

_I was stuck in a fit of laughter. _

"_That happened to me the first time too," Kelso said, chuckling. _

"_I cannot wait until we go see Star Whores on Friday," Fez said. _

"_It's not Star Whores man, it's Star _Wars_," Eric corrected him. _

"_Well that sucks," Fez said. "Because then it would have been a better movie!"_

"_I agree," Kelso said. Jackie slapped his arm. _

"_Oh my God!" I cried. "Why're your heads so big?" _

"_What?" Fez asked. "Everything looks fine to me…" _

_Hyde smirked at what I had said. _

"_What'ssofunny?" I slurred. _

"_Nothing," he told me. "Have you guys heard about this car that they're making? It runs on water!! Not regular gas… water man!!!"_

"_Yeah, you've told us about it like, a million times!" Donna said. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone had gotten back to normal, the needle had clicked off the record a long time ago.

"Remind me to never agree to do that again," I told them. I had a pounding headache, and I couldn't remember anything that had happened. "I can't remember _anything_."

Hyde smirked again. "Amateurs," he mumbled. "You'll learn to like it."

"Sure," I told him.

"Did you guys even notice that the record was over?" Donna asked.

"Nope," Kelso answered, eating an ice pop. "Why don't you put another one on, Big Red?"

Donna just rolled her eyes at him and went over to the record player.

_Substitute_ was the first song, and I couldn't help but hum along. Kelso smirked at me and I blushed a little.

"My host parents say I shouldn't listen to this rock and roll music. They say it is from the devil," Fez said.

"Then your host parents must agree with everything the government's doing to our country too," Hyde said.

I leaned over to Donna. "Do you understand what he's talking about?" I asked.

"If he says anything like "that's the government trying to brainwash everyone", don't even bother," she told me.


	5. 70s Makeover

**October 16****th**** 1976-Eric Forman's driveway-1:12 PM **

"One more point and you beat me Eric," I told him. We were playing basketball in his driveway, and he was beating me 6-2. I was alright, but I didn't want to show him up.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I'm actually beating you?"

"Yup," I told him. I slapped the ball out of his hands, because he wasn't paying attention. I took the ball to the other side of the driveway and took a shot. When it went in Eric's jaw dropped. "Now you're winning 6-4."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, taking the ball back. He dribbled the ball a little, faked it, and then did a lay-up. I couldn't do anything to block him, because I was a lot shorter than him and if I tried I would probably get knocked on my ass.

Just then, Kelso, Jackie, Hyde, and Fez walked up the driveway.

"Nice Eric," Kelso yelled. "You beat Michelle! That's a first…"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Eric's a good basketball player."

"Not when he plays Donna," Fez said.

"She always lets him win," Kelso whispered.

"Oh my God!" Jackie exclaimed. "_What _are you wearing?"

"Just some clothes Donna let me borrow," I told her.

"You're wearing Donna's clothes?" she asked. "I thought they were Mr. Forman's…"  
"No, they're Donna's," I said.

"Well, whoever's they are, we have to get you out of these lumberjack clothes," she told me. "You can't go around school like this. You'll look like… Donna!"

"Hey!" Eric cried.

"What Forman?" Hyde asked. "Defending your little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he insisted. "And I _don't _like her!"

"Sure…" he snickered.

"Michelle, we have to go to my house," Jackie said. "We'll drive your car I guess."

"Okay…" I said as we got into my car.

"This looks exactly like Eric's crappy car," Jackie said.

"Mine have New Jersey license plates," I told her. "I think that's the only way you can tell them apart."

Jackie looked bored, probably because I was talking about something she didn't care about.

"So you're from New Jersey?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her, not looking away from the road.

"The bad part where all the poor people and criminals are or the nice part with all the beaches and big houses?" she asked again.

"The nice part I guess," I told her. "It's a really small town."

"So it's like here," she said. "Except with more rich people like me and beaches."

"You can say that," I said.

"My house is on this street coming up," she told me. I turned onto the street, and there were huge houses with perfect green lawns and flowers in every garden. "Wait, wait! It's this one, right here."

I pulled into the driveway, and we went into the house. Jackie led me into her room, and I couldn't believe it: her room was light pink of course, and it had posters of people that I didn't recognize except Donny and Marie Osmond on the back of her door and a poster of Leif Garrett above her bed.

"So why'd you make me drive to your house?" I asked.

"Because I have to give you a makeover," she told me, opening her closet. "You _can't _go to school tomorrow looking like that."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Do you have anything that you don't want me to do?" she asked.

"I wanna look normal," I told her.

"Well that won't be hard," she said.

She gave me some clothes to try on, which were light blue slacks that came up past my waist, a button down shirt with flowers on it, and brownish heels. I came out of Jackie's bathroom and looked in her mirror.

"Wow I look…" I started. Even though some of the stuff people wore in the 70s was coming back into style in 2009, I still thought I looked a little faggy.

"What?" she asked. "Normal? Cute? Amazing?"

"I think it looks good," I told her.

"You're supposed to tuck in the shirt," she told me.

"Oh," I said. I tucked it in, because I didn't want to look weird.

"You looking 50 times better than you did before!" Jackie squealed. "But before anyone sees your new look, I have to give you some makeup."

"Makeup?" I asked. "I usually don't wear too much but-"

"You need a little!" she said. "Then you'll look plain and gross."

"Fine," I said.

She took out some eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss from her big makeup case that looked like it could supply makeup for 50 girls instead of one.

"So, which one of Michael's stupid friends do you like?" she asked suddenly.

"Well I don't know," I lied. The truth was, I kind of liked Kelso. But I couldn't tell Jackie that because she was his girlfriend. "Fez is kinda cute… in an innocent way."

"Yeah I guess," Jackie said. "He does have a nice butt, but not as nice as Michael's."

"Mhmm," I said.

"Are you gonna ask him out or anything?" she asked, putting some blush on my cheeks.

"Probably not," I told her. "I just met him…"

"Well after he sees you now, he'll want you to be his girlfriend," she said. "Take a look."

I went to the mirror, and Jackie had put on some light pink eye shadow and a little blush. The eye shadow brought out my brown eyes, but the blush made my cheeks even rosier than they already were, but I didn't mind.

"I think I did a good job," Jackie said opening her door. "Let's get Fez to notice you!"

"Yeah, let's go," I said blankly. I wanted to show everyone else my new look, but I didn't want Fez to notice me like that. I secretly wanted Kelso to, but he was with Jackie, and I didn't think they were going to break up any time soon.

****************************************

**October 16****th**** 1976-Eric Forman's basement- 3:28 PM **

We got back to Eric's house and went down the stairs into the basement from the driveway. I didn't want to get extra attention from Kitty and Red. Jackie walked into the basement first.

"Everyone," Jackie announced.

"If this has something to do with a sale at the mall, we don't wanna hear it," Hyde told her, getting a Coke from the crate on top of the washing machine.

"Shut up Steven," Jackie told him, giving him a dirty look. "Presenting, the new and improved Michelle Tyler!"

I assumed that that was my queue to come in, so I walked into the basement. Eric, Donna, and Fez looked up from what they were doing.

"Wow Michelle," Donna said. "You look _girly_."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Not if you wanna look like Jackie's clone," Eric remarked.

Fez giggled. "Yeah," he said. "You look like Jackie's closet threw up on you!"

"Seriously," Eric said. "You look so much better than before."

"Thanks," I said, feeling confident again.

"Michael! Steven!" she yelled because they were glued to the TV.

"Hmm?" Kelso asked. "Sorry we were watching Charlie's Angels."

"Stop talking," Hyde said. "I cant pay attention."

"Why'd you interup- woah!" Kelso exclaimed. His mouth hung open.

_I didn't think he'd react like that, I thought. Especially in front of his girlfriend… _

"Do I look _that _bad?" I asked him.

"No, no… defiantly not," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Kelso leaned over to Hyde. "She's dressed exactly like Jackie," he whispered.

"Yeah, but she's not half as bitchy and annoying," Eric said.

"Hey!" Jackie exclaimed. "Michael, I'm leaving." She strutted out of the room and up the stairs that led to the kitchen.

******************************************************

"Hyde, are you sure this is safe? Or legal?" I asked. Hyde had taken me out to the middle of nowhere to, as he put it, "have an initiation into the group". He told me that we were going to the water tower to do something. Every time I asked what, he told me you'll see.

"Stop worrying," he told me.

"You said Fez had to do this too right?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah," he told me.

_If Fez had to go through this too, then why didn't he tell me anything about it? I thought._

He didn't answer. "Here we are," he said. "The Point Place water tower."

I got out of my Vista Cruiser, and waited for Hyde to get out too. He rolled down the driver's side window.

"Start walking that way," he pointed in the direction of the water tower. "And climb up the ladder, I'll be up soon."

"Okay," I said.

I turned around and walked towards where he had told me. I found the ladder, climb up, and when I got to the top, I saw Hyde drive away. So I was stuck out in the middle of nowhere on top of a water tower.

"Damn it," I said to myself. "I knew he didn't like me."


	6. A New Hope

(AN: I don't own anything that has to do with That 70s Show or the references I make to songs and A New Hope, but I do own Michelle. Remember to R&R!! It keeps my stories going)

**October 21****st**** 1976-Point Place High School Cafeteria-12:01 PM **

"Today's the day!" Eric cried excitedly as he sat down at his usual lunch table.

"Oh boy," I said sarcastically. "I'm _so _excited."

"You should be!" Kelso said. "Star Wars is awesome!"

"Yeah and disco is cool," I said.

"What're you talking about?" Hyde asked me. "Disco sucks."

"Exactly," I said.

He didn't understand what I meant and just shrugged it off.

"I don't think Jackie wants to go you guys," Kelso said. "Maybe if I tell her we'll do it after the movie she'll go."

"Girls want more in a relationship than sex Kelso," I said.

"But that's what I want in the relationship!" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and went to throw out my garbage.

"God he is such a pig," Donna said.

"I know," I said. "Jackie should definitely break up with him…"

"He's wanted to break up with her a million times," she told me. "And he's never had the guts to… at least not yet."

"Really?" I asked, getting excited.

"Out of all the girls he's dated - which is a lot - she's been with him the longest," she said.

I wanted Kelso to break up with her if he really wanted to and because I liked him, but I didn't want anyone, especially Jackie because she already didn't like me, to know that.

**********************************************************

**October 21****st**** 1976-Eric Forman's driveway-8:38 PM **

Eric, Donna, Hyde and I were waiting on the driveway for Kelso to come so we could go to the movies to see Star Wars: A New Hope. I had seen it a thousand times, but I was excited to go with my new friends. Kelso walked up the driveway, his head hanging.

"What's wrong man?" Eric asked him.

"Jackie's not coming," he said. "She said Star Wars is stupid and that I shouldn't be wasting my time! That's BS!"

"C'mon Kelso, forget about her," I told him. "She treats you like crap and pushes you around, what kind of relationship is that?"

We all piled into Eric's Vista Cruiser to go to the movies.

"Not a good one," Fez chimed in.

"There are plenty of other girls out there," I told him.

"Yeah I know," he said. "Like Eric's sister Laurie!"

"What?!" Eric asked, astonished.

"We made out a few days ago," he said nonchalantly.

"So you cheated on her?" Donna asked.

"I guess," he said. "But _no one _tell her."

Hyde smirked after the words left Kelso's lips.

"I saw that," I told him.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at me through his aviator sunglasses.

Donna sat up front with Eric, and I was stuck in between Hyde and Kelso. I couldn't help staring at Kelso, and every time he caught me, he smirked.

_He smirked at me, I thought. That's kinda like smiling… I have to stop blushing every time he does something!! _

We finally got to the movies, and when Hyde opened the door, he didn't even let me get out; he just slammed the door in my face.

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed. Kelso was still on the other side of me, scooting closer to the door that was on his side. He opened the door and got out, but he did something I wouldn't have expected him to do; he waited for me to get out.

"We're waiting for you guys ya know!" Eric yelled across the parking of the movie theater.

I quickly got out of the car, and Kelso slammed the door behind me.

"Thanks Kelso," I said.

He looked kind of disappointed that I wasn't complimenting him for being a gentleman for once, but if I tried to compliment him, it would have probably turned into unintentional flirting.

"What took you guys so long?" Hyde asked.

"_Somebody _slammed the door in Michelle's face," he told Hyde. "So I was being polite and held my door open for her."

"Guys, it's almost 9:30," Eric announced. "The movie starts in 10 minutes."

"I want some Jujubees," Fez said. "So I will be on the snack line."

"Remember Fez, theater 4," Eric told him.

************************************************

The Star Wars theme music started, and from then until the credits rolled, Eric, Hyde, Fez, and Kelso were glued to the screen. I got a little bored after a while, so I got up and got some candy and then came back. Lightsabers were slamming against each other, lasers were shooting, things were exploding- it was actually cool, at least to me. But I wasn't anywhere near as crazy about it as Eric was.

**************************************************

The movie was over, and we made our way out into the parking lot again and got into the car.

"Wasn't that the best movie you've ever seen?" Eric asked.

"I liked all the action and fighting and stuff," Hyde said.

"It was in space!" Kelso exclaimed. "That was the best part…"

"It was alright," Donna said.

"Alright?" Eric asked. "Just _alright_?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," she told him.

"Phfft," he mumbled as he parked his car in the driveway.

We all went inside his house, and Kitty was sitting in the living room.

"Hi kids," she said. "How was the movie?"

"It was amazing," Eric told his mom. "Just like the four other times I saw it."

Red rolled his eyes at his son.

"It was in space!" Kelso yelled.

"We all know it was in space Kelso," I said. "If it wasn't then why would it be called _Star _Wars?"

"I dunno," he said. "Cause there are famous people, _stars_,in it?"


	7. Halloween

(AN: I know the events are out of order from the way they are in the show, but I didn't want to make it exactly like the show. If I am, please tell me. Remember to read and review, because that's what keeps me writing chapters.)

**October 31****st**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 3:42 PM**

"Has anyone seen Fez?" Donna asked. We were all sitting around Eric's basement, as usual.

"I haven't seen him since the last bell," Eric told her. "He mumbled something about going back to his host parents' house."

"I hope he's not goin' trick or treating," Kelso said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Cause we're too old," Hyde chimed in. "And besides, Halloween _and _trick or treating are just ploys set up by the government to get people to spend money on useless things."

"I guess you're right," I said. "It _is _kinda kiddie-ish."

"Ya got that right," Kelso agreed. "So what're we gonna do if we're defiantly not going trick or treating?"

"How about a haunted house?" I asked.

"It's been done," Eric said.

"What about… a haunted _hayride_?" I asked again.

"That stuff isn't even that scary," Donna said.

"Well, I'm not sitting around here when I could be makin' out with Jackie," Kelso said, getting up from the couch. "So I'm leaving."

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Donna exclaimed.

"What?" Eric asked her.

"We could go somewhere really scary… like Old Maine!" Donna told us.

"Old Maine was our grammar school," Eric told me.

"What's so scary about that?" I asked. "A bunch of kids and teachers dressed up in costumes… _real _scary!"

"_That _would be lame," Hyde said. "The school burned down a few years ago."

"And my brothers told me that Coach Smith still haunts the place," Kelso explained. "He got killed in the fire."

I didn't want to tell them- especially the guys- that I was a little bit scared to go to their now-haunted elementary school. But I wanted to go; because I didn't want to be left out, and it sounded cool.

"I'm in," Kelso said, getting excited.

"Me too," I agreed.

"So everyone meets in Eric's driveway when it gets dark," Donna told us.

Just then, we all heard the doorbell ring. We ran upstairs to see who it was.

"Probably a bunch of snot-nosed kids," Hyde said.

"It's still a little early, dontcha think?" Eric asked rhetorically.

"Stop crowding around the door, I have to give candy to the trick or treaters," Kitty said, holding a bowl of candy. She was wearing a witch costume. She opened the door, and to everyone's surprise, Fez was standing there wearing a Batman costume and holding a jack o lantern bucket.

"Hello Ms. Kitty," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fez! Aren't you just the _cutest _thing?" Kitty said.

"I don't think cute's the right word for it," Eric mumbled.

Kitty ignored him. "Here Fez," she said. "Take some Hershey bars."

"Thank you," he said, dropping five of them into his bucket. "Hall-o-ween is the best… FREE CANDY!!!"

Kitty closed the door and set the bowl of candy on the dining room table.

"That was something," I said, trying to hold back my laughter in case the adults were in earshot.

"Fez goes trick or treating!" Eric screamed.

"Too bad none of us had a camera," Kelso said. "We coulda showed the whole school that!"

"I knew there was a better reason my mom told me that I couldn't go trick or treating after 1st grade than 'Kids don't get candy after they're six'," Hyde said. "She didn't take me because she didn't want me ending like Fez: seventeen and still dressing up in costumes that are meant for eight-year-olds!"

"Steven, stop making fun of him!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Since when do you care about Fez?" Kelso asked his girlfriend.

"I don't… it's just, it's his first Halloween ever," she said. "Let him enjoy it."

Kelso rolled his eyes.

"And what do you care anyway?" she asked, getting madder. "You cheated on me with Laurie!"

"What?" Kelso asked, playing dumb. "I would never cheat on you baby…"

"Oh no Michael, don't 'baby' me," she told him. "Things get around fast…"

"H-hey," Eric said, trying to break the tension. "It's getting dark, maybe we should get going."

*********************************************************

**October 31****st**** 1976- Location: Old Maine Grammar School- 7:12 PM **

"I do not think we should be here," Fez said nervously. He was still wearing his Batman costume. "Who am I kidding? This is awesome!"

"This place is a dump!" I yelled. The school was still intact, but everything was burned and black. "No wonder Hyde burned it down…"

"Who told you that… lie?" he asked me. "It was Forman that burned the place down!"

"Whatever," I said, not believing a word he said. "I know it was you Hyde."

He was trying to keep his cool, but I knew he wanted to say something mean to me.

Just then, one of the lamps that were hanging from the ceiling fell and shattered.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kelso screamed, pushing Jackie into Fez.

"Michael, I _cannot _believe you just did that," Jackie told him as she got up from the ground. "I'm your girlfriend; you're supposed to protect me, not run away like a little girl!"

"I'm sorry that I got startled," he said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm leaving…" she said. "C'mon Donna, we don't need them."

"Michelle, are you coming?" Donna asked, almost begging so she wasn't stuck with Jackie alone.

I shook my head no.

They walked out of the room and down the hall. I was left with Fez, Eric, Kelso, and Hyde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Circle (sort of because they aren't getting high, but they're sitting around a table the same way.) _

"_And then the body ran away," Kelso told us. "Without its head!!" _

_We were taking turns telling ghost stories, and Kelso's were the funniest, because they were stupid and didn't make any sense. _

"_That wasn't even scary," I said. _

"_You wanna hear a _real _scary story?" Hyde asked. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyde didn't get to start telling his story, because a bright light flashed through the windows.

"Oh my God!" I cried, jumping into someone's arms. I shut my eyes, but when I opened them again, I noticed I was high off the ground. I looked up at the mystery person, who I soon figured out was Kelso. He was looking right back at me.

"You're lighter than you look," he said, not putting me down. "You look like you just saw a ghost…"

"It's probably Coach Smith, looking for some kids to kill," Hyde said.

"_Don't _say that Hyde!" I cried, getting more scared.

"Yeah Hyde," Kelso said, trying to act tough. "You're scaring her." He looked into my eyes again, and I could've sworn I saw a smile forming on his lips.

"You'll never guess what we just found!" Jackie exclaimed, walking into the room.

As soon as he saw Jackie run into the room, Kelso dropped me, freeing me from his strong grasp, letting me fall flat on my face.

"It's really scary," Donna said.

"We found our permanent records," Jackie told us. "And Michael, yours says you got held back in the first grade… is that true?"

"Yes," he squeaked. "I couldn't write cursive."

"So you've been lying to me this whole time?" she asked him. "I can't believe you."

"Let me see… this one, Pinciotti, Donna," Hyde said, grabbing Donna's permanent record. "In kindergarten, it says: Ms. Pinciotti has had some trouble keeping her clothes on during class." He burst out laughing, and everyone looked at Donna.

"What?" she asked. "I was five!"


	8. Going to Church With The Formans

(AN: This _might _be my last chapter of the story even though it's not finished, because I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. So for the people that are just reading my story, review it too).

**November 7****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's driveway- 9:07 AM **

"Come on kids!" Kitty called into the kitchen. "Mass is at 9:30!"

"We're _right _here Mom," Eric said.

"You two look adorable!" she exclaimed. Eric was wearing tan pants, a green shirt, and a tie, and I was wearing a light blue skirt and a yellow shirt.

"No we don't," I whispered.

"Just- get together," she told us, holding the camera to her eye. "One more!"

"Uggh," Eric groaned. "I don't wanna go to church… I should have a choice."

"You should, but you don't," Red told his son. "Get in the car."

We got to church, and all the pews were filled, except one that was in front of where Bob, Midge, and Donna Pinciotti were sitting.

"Great," Eric whispered. "Now we have to listen to Bob's horrible singing the whole time."

"It's really that bad?" I asked.

Red must've heard us, because he gave us both his death stare.

*********************************************************

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen," Pastor Dave said. "Please stand for a moment to pray."

Kitty 

Dear God, thank you for helping me quit smoking… it's a filthy, delicious, disgusting habit. Okay, thank you for keeping Michelle safe until she found us.

Amen.

Red 

Dear Lord, would it kill you to give the Packers a winning season this year? It's been long enough… Oh yeah, watch over my family blah blah blah.

Amen.

Eric 

Dear God, I'm sorry for bothering you on a Sunday, but thanks for answering my prayer about the stuff with Donna. And I have a bio exam tomorrow, so could you like, burn down the school by tomorrow? Thanks man… I mean God, Lord.

Amen.

Michelle 

Dear God, I know that I just talked to you last night, but I need some help. Kelso keeps sending me signals, and I want to know if he's leading me on or not. I know it's just silly teenager stuff, but you _do _try to help everyone the best you can right? And about wanting to go back to 2009, I don't think I want to just yet.

Amen.

Bob

Dear God, I just want to tell you that I don't want anything to happen to Donna with any boys yet, so please try to help me out with that.

Amen.

Donna 

Dear God, I really don't know what to say, because I don't ask for much anyway. But can you please make Eric hurry up and just ask me out? Not that I want him to or anything…

Amen.

Midge

Dear Lord, please let Ricky live on my soap opera.

Amen.


	9. Career Day

**November 9****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 4:03 PM **

"Oh man! I loose again!" Fez exclaimed, getting up from the arm of the couch.

"And I win again!" Kelso yelled. "Anyone else wanna play me in slaps?"

"I will," I said nervously. I hesitantly sat where Fez had been.

"You sure you wanna play?" Kelso asked. He practically had to lean over me to be able to play.

I lifted up the front of my shirt, because I didn't want him to be able to see anything. "Yeah," I told him.

"Okay," he said. "Winner goes first… that's me."

"I know," I said, laughing a little. I placed my hands on his huge ones; my heart was pounding and my hands were sweating like crazy. Kelso smirked at me. "Someone call it already!"

"Go!" Eric said.

Kelso quickly moved his hands out from under mine, and slapped them hard.

"Too slow," he told me. I would've moved my hands before he slapped them, but I wasn't paying attention to the game.

"Hah," I said.

"Your turn," he said, flipping his hands over.

I put my hands under his so that his were now on top of mine. I started to get nervous again.

"Call it Eric," I said, voice shaking a little.

"Go!" he said.

I was about to move my hands, but Kelso squeezed the top part of his fingers on the tips of mine.

"Hey, no cheating," I said, laughing nervously.

He looked at me again.

I moved my hands out from under his as fast as I could, and I slapped his hands.

"You're good," he said, rubbing the tops of his hands.

Just then, Kitty came downstairs with a basket full of laundry.

"Eric, Michelle, I am _so _excited about career day tomorrow!" she said, beaming. "I picked out the _cutest _outfits for you two."

"Thanks Mom," Eric said sarcastically.

"Great," I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Oh, don't be like that," Kitty told him.

She put the load in the washer and went back upstairs.

"Your mom picks out your clothes?" Hyde asked Eric.

"No," he said. "She just thinks she has to because tomorrow's career day."

"What's so special about it?" he asked. "It's lame."

"You're just annoyed cause you're mom's the lunch lady," Donna said.

"Your mom's Gross Edna Hyde?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hyde grumbled.

"That's… cool," Jackie said.

"I know," Fez said. "That is why I'm going to be with Hyde and his mom tomorrow for career day."  
"Michael, take me home," Jackie said. "I'm tired of hanging out with your stupid friends."

"But I-"she gives him a dirty look. "Fine… Michelle, best two outta three tomorrow."

"You're on," I said, flirting a little.

Kelso went over to Eric and whispered something in his ear.

"Huh?" he asked. "Wait- tonight like, now?"

"Mhmm," he told Eric.

They walked out of the basement.

"Kelso's breaking up with Jackie," Eric told us after they left.

"Finally!" I blurted out. Everyone looked at me and I panicked. "'Cause we all know he's not happy with her anymore."

"And plus he cheated on her with Laurie," Hyde said.

"I would hate to be the next airhead he dates," Donna said. "He's probably gonna cheat on her too."

***********************************************************

**November 10****th**** 1976- Location: Point Place Hospital- 11:06 AM **

"Kids, I have to go check in with the night nurses, so you can go say hi to Linda and Peggy," Kitty told us when we got to the hospital.

One of them came up to us.

"Hi, you must be Eric," a nurse with a skinny face and a slightly big nose said. "I'm Peggy."

"Yeah, hi," he said politely. "This is Michelle."

"Your mother never told us you had a girlfriend," Peggy said.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I chimed in. "They took me in."

"Oh," she said.

"Hi Eric," the other nurse said, coming over to us. She was short and kind of chubby. "Your face _defiantly _cleared up."

"Yeah," he said, getting embarrassed.

"Your mom is so funny," Linda said. "She draws the funniest cartoons… see?"

Kitty ran back to where we were a snatched the piece of paper of Linda's hand.

"What… was that Mom?" Eric asked.

"Oh nothing, just one body part being kicked up another body part," she told us, crumpling it up.

"Nurse Forman, we need you in room 125," a doctor told her.

"Kids, I'll be right back, I just have to help Doctor Reynolds with a patient," she told us.

Eric and I stood around by the nurse's station.

"So… how do you like it here?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's nice," I said. "I like the small town thing."

"Yeah," he said. "But it's kinda boring."

"Yeah," I said. "Anything happen with you and Donna yet?" I was the only one that knew all the details about how Eric felt about Donna. He was becoming a brother to me, so I guess he thought he could trust me.

"I'm too nervous to make any moves yet," he said. "I don't wanna get rejected ya know?"  
"Mhmm," I said. "Don't worry; if she really likes you, something'll happen."

Kitty came running out from one of the hallways.

"Michelle, come with me, and hurry!" she said, running back down the hallway. "Eric you come too!"

I followed her down the white hallway and into a big room that looked like it could hold 3 or 4 people.

"Mrs. Johnson here is in labor," Kitty told me. "So you're gonna have to hold her hand during the contractions."

"Oh- okay," I said.

"Here comes another one!" the woman screamed, grabbing my hand. She squeezed my hand, and I felt like it was going to fall off.

"Okay, everything's going to be fine," Kitty assured her. "Doctor Reynolds will be back soon."

Just then, Doctor Reynolds came in.

"Oh-kay Pam, let's see how much longer it'll be until you're baby's out," he said. He looked down… there. "Oh my, I think you're just about ready to push!"

"Thank God!" she yelled.

"Eric, hold Mrs. Johnson's other hand, while I help Doctor Reynolds," Kitty told her son.

He took the woman's other hand as she put her feet into the stirrups.

"One, two, three," Kitty said. She pushed, squeezed our hands, and screamed.

"_Good_," Doctor Reynolds said.

Eric gave me a look, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Keep going, you're doing fine," Kitty assured her.

She pushed again, clutching onto our hands even tighter than before.

"Ahhh-hahah," Eric said as she let go of his hand.

"The head's coming out," Doctor Reynolds announced. "One more _big _push and the baby'll be out."

Mrs. Johnson pushed again, holding our hands so tight that it felt like the bones were going to break and screaming bloody murder.

"Oh my God!!" Eric screamed. He fainted on the spot.

"Oh my God," I said. "I can't believe I just witnessed the miracle of birth!"

"Well, for me it's not that much of a miracle," Mrs. Johnson said.

"Mrs. Johnson, here's your beautiful baby boy," Kitty said, handing her the baby.

"What's your son's name?" she asked.

"Eric," Kitty told her.

"Then his name's Eric Thomas," she said.

"Awwh that's so sweet," I said.

"Speaking of Eric," Kitty said. "Where is he?"

"On the floor," I told her.

*****************************************************

Once Eric had come to, Kitty put him in a hospital bed for a while. I had to sit with him for the rest of the day, because Kitty was busy doing something all day. He was traumatized from seeing Mrs. Johnson give birth.

"I still can't believe that's how… I can't even think about it," he said.

"You're lucky," I said. "You're not the one that has to go through it just to have a kid."

"I already decided that I'm not gonna watch my wife give birth," he said. "I don't wanna go through that again."

Kitty came over to the ward Eric was in.

"C'mon kids, my shift's over," she said. "Michelle, I'm sorry you had to stay with Eric all day."

"It's fine Mrs. Forman," I said.

"_How _many times have I told you to call me Kitty?" she asked. "You live in my house; you're more of a daughter to me than Laurie is."  
Eric snickered.

We got into Kitty's car, and for most of the ride home from the hospital the car was silent.

"How about I turn on the radio?" Kitty suggested. She turned it on, and _Bad Blood_ by Neil Sedaka was on.

"Bad (ba-a-ad) blood (blo-o-od)  
Is takin' you for a ride  
The only good thing about bad blood  
Is lettin' it slide," she sang badly. "Come on Eric, lighten up! Bad!"

"Ba-a-ad!" Eric and I sang in unison.

"Blood!"

"Bl-o-od!"

****************************************

Later that night, we all met up in Eric's basement. Donna had gone to her dad's store, Bargain Bob's, Fez and Hyde had gone to the school with Gross Edna, and Kelso had gone to his dad's work. Jackie was a sophomore, so she got the day off from school.

"I have absolutely no idea what my dad does," Kelso said. "So I'm just gonna say he's a farmer."

"Hey, at least you're trying," Hyde said.

"Autumn is harvest time for the farmer. At dawn, my dad and I were out in the fields picking carrots fresh from the trees." (I know that's straight from the episode, but it was so funny that I couldn't leave it out).

"Kelso man, carrots… never mind," Hyde said.


	10. Veteran's Day and Confessions

**November 11****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 12:45 PM **

We (as in Eric and I) hadn't heard from Kelso or Jackie all day, so everyone knew something was up. But we couldn't go out anywhere because Red said it was a holiday.

"What holiday?" I asked.

"Bad idea," Eric mumbled under his breath.

"_What holiday? _What holiday?" Red asked over and over again. "It's Veteran's Day, that's what holiday!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "What war did you fight in Red?"

"Korea," he said. "Killed hundreds of damn Commies over there." He had a look in his eye like he was reminiscing to himself.

"Let's get outta here before he goes crazy and starts ranting about it," Eric said. We rushed down into the basement as always. I was starting to love being down there all the time; it was the only place in the whole house where we could do and say whatever we wanted. Eric always said it was our Bat Cave, and the Vista Cruiser was our Bat Mobile.

"So whaddya wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "There has to be something good on."

"I wouldn't guarantee that, it's a Saturday, _and _it's a holiday," I said.

"You're right," he said, getting annoyed.

"You wanna just… talk?" I asked.

"_Fine_," he groaned. "But no girl talk or anything, save that for Donna and Jackie."

"Did you see the Packers game last weekend?" I asked. "I was watching it with your dad."

"So that's where you were all afternoon," he said. "We all thought you ran away again."

"That's not funny," I said. "I would never run away from here…" I thought for a minute. "Defiantly not."

"I would," Eric said. "If things really got that bad, I would."

"You wouldn't get that far," I said. "We'd all have you back here in the basement before you even got to Milwaukee."

"You're probably right," he laughed.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"Ya know what I like the most about living here?" I asked.

"_Please _don't get all mushy with me," he said.

"Everyone- you, Donna, Kelso, Fez, even Hyde- you guys care about each other so much, and you'd do anything for each other, no matter how stupid and dangerous," I said.

"I told you not to get all girly on me Tyler," he said.

"But it's the truth," I told him.

"Speaking of the truth," Eric said. "I'm gonna tell Donna that I like her and then ask her out soon."

"You always say that," I said. "But you always chicken out."

"Maybe not _too _soon, but sometime before Christmas," he said.

We both got quiet again.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I asked. "I mean, since you can trust me and everything, I guess I can trust you too."

"Yeah," he said.

"What did you do when you started liking Donna?" I asked. "Like, what did you do to… hide it from her because you knew she only liked you as a friend?"

"Oh God," he said. "I sorta… well, I… when I figured out that she didn't really like me like that I- wait a minute why're you asking me this? Do you like someone in our little 'gang'?"

"No…" I said, trying not to blush.

"Well it better not be me," he said. "'Cause I like you, but like a sister."

"I know, I know," I said. "It's not you."

"It's not- waaaait a minute… it's Kelso!!!" he screamed.

I blushed 10 shades of red.

"_Please _don't tell anyone Eric," I begged. "Especially not him, because he just broke up with Jackie and I would never wanna have a serious relationship with him, because everyone tells me he's a cheater."

"Okay, okay I won't tell him," he promised.

"And it's just a crush anyway," I said.

"That's how it started out with me, and look at me now," he said. "I'm crazy about her!"

"Oh my God," I said. He put his arm around my shoulder, but in a brother/sister way.

(AN: I know it's short but it's just an in between chapter for the last one and the next one. Remember to read and review!!)


	11. Thanksgiving

**November 24****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 10:28 AM **

It was the morning of Thanksgiving, and before any of us had to go anywhere, we all met up in the basement like we always did. We were all dressed up for the holiday; the boys in sweaters, button up shirts, and me and Donna in nice shirts, skirts, and pants.

"Are you gonna turn on the TV?" Donna asked. "The parade's on in a half hour."

"I know," Eric told her. "But it's on in a _half hour_."

Donna rolled her eyes at him.

"What time is it?" Fez asked. "My host parents are taking me to their family's houses today."

"It's 10:32," Eric told him, looking at his watch.

"I have to go," Fez told us. "I will be back on Monday." He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the basement.

"So um, Kelso, you never really told us anything about when you broke up with Jackie," Eric said, breaking the silence.

I glared at Eric, and he had an "Oh my God I forgot" look on his face.

"Welp, I was walkin' her home like I always do, and then I told her that I didn't think I felt the same way about her like I did when we first started going out," he explained. "She was really upset when I told her, but I was nice and walked her home anyway."

"Are you okay about all of it?" Donna asked him.

"I'm doing okay," he told us.

"That's good," I said.

********************************************************

**November 24****th**** 1976- Location: Point Place Bus Station- 12:16 PM **

Eric and I were standing outside of the Point Place bus station, waiting for his sister Laurie to come. Red and Kitty made us go and pick her up, and Eric wasn't too excited.

"I can't wait to meet your sister," I said, shivering from the cold.

"Once you meet her, you won't be so excited," he told me. "She's a huge bitch, and she's a whore. Her nickname at college is Whorey Laurie."

Just then, two girls carrying suitcases walked up to us.

"Oh hi Eric," one of them said, as if she was expecting someone else. She had blonde hair that was styled into a feathered hairdo and blue eyes, so I assumed that she was Eric's sister. I didn't recognize the other girl.

"Laurie," he said bitterly, taking a couple of the suitcases. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kate," she told us. "Kate, this is my brother Eric."

"Hi," she said. "Laurie didn't tell me her brother was so cute."

Eric blushed in spite of himself.

"Eric," I mumbled. "Don't push your luck… You have Donna."

"I know, but… you're right," he said.

Laurie kept giving me dirty looks.

"Is this your girlfriend or something?" she asked Eric when we got into the Vista Cruiser.

"_No_," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. "She was lost because she ran away from home and she had nowhere to go."

"Oh, so she's an orphan then?" she asked again. I rolled my eyes at her. Eric was right; she was a bitch.

When we got back to the house, Red and Kitty were waiting on the driveway in the freezing cold.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Laurie cried like a 7 year old.

"Hi honey!" Kitty said, hugging her. "How was your flight?"

"It was okay. We got stuck sitting with some fat ugly guy, but other than that it was okay."

"Laurie," Red said, hugging her too. Red, Kitty and Laurie were all in a group hug thing, and Eric was just standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. I felt bad for him, because the second Laurie walked up the driveway, his parents acted like he didn't exist. "Eric, go help Kate with her bags. Put them in your room."

"Wha- my room? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" he told his son. "You're sleeping downstairs with Michelle."

"Uggh, I hate when Laurie comes home from college," Eric groaned.

"Come on, after you put her bags in your room let's go into the basement until we eat," I said.

We went into the basement, and Kelso and Hyde were still down there. I was happy just to hang out with my friends, even though they were all guys except Donna.

"How do you deal with her every time she comes here?" I asked, meaning Laurie. "Your parents forget about you, and Red treats you worse than he usually does."

"My parents don't pay that much attention to me either," Kelso told me. "I mean, with 7 boys running around, who has time to pay attention to each one?"

"Hey guys, I think I smell food upstairs," I said.

"Let's go then," Kelso said, jumping off the couch.

We went upstairs into the kitchen, and Kitty had started making stuffing, yams with marshmallow in it, and the turkey was already defrosting.

"Hi kids," she said, mixing the yams and the marshmallow in a bowl.

"Whatcha got there Mom?" Eric asked as Hyde took a spoonful of stuffing out of a big bowl.

Just then, Red came into the kitchen. He looked in a better mood than usual, but when we saw that we were all in the kitchen, his face scrunched up.

"Why are you here?" he asked. "Why are you _always _here? It's Thanksgiving, don't you have families?" (Another line exactly from the show, but I know I don't own it so).

"Nope," they both answered.

"Get out of my house!" Red told them. They quickly walked out of the kitchen and out the sliding glass door.

*****************************************************

At 4:00, everyone in the Forman house sat down to Thanksgiving dinner. There was turkey of course, stuffing, yams, cranberry sauce, and a lot more things. Once everyone was settled and about to eat, there were still two empty chairs: Laurie and Kate's.

"Where the hell could they possibly be?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Eric said.

"Shut your mouth," he told his son as he picked up a slice of cranberry sauce.

"Put that down," Kitty ordered him. "We're waiting for Laurie and her friend."

A half hour went by, and they still didn't show up.

"Oh screw it!" Kitty cried. "I slaved over this meal for hours and I want someone to eat it! Just eat!" We stared at her in awe. "You heard what I said… eat."

We all went for different things on the table. There were a lot of forks clanking, spoons banging against bowls, and people eating.

"Eric can you pass me the turkey?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure," he said, taking the big plate and handing it to me.

"Again?" Red asked, getting agitated. "Kitty, the girl's eating all the white meat!"

"Let her eat as much as she wants, it's Thanksgiving," she said.

****************************************************************

**November 24****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's living room- 6:01 PM **

There was a tradition in Eric's family that on Thanksgiving, all of their neighbors (the ones they liked) and friends came over to their house for dessert. Everyone was there- Bob, Midge, Donna, Hyde, and Kelso.

Red and Bob were in the two armchairs, grunting because they were full.

Eric, Hyde, Kelso and I were squished on the couch, and I was stuck in between Kelso and Hyde.

"That was a good meal wasn't it?" Eric asked me.

"Yup, I love turkey," I said.

"Doesn't turkey make you burp?" Kelso asked.

"Turkey makes you sleepy stupid," he said.

"Ohhh," Kelso said.

Eric suddenly got up.

"I haven't seen Donna in a while," he said. "I'm gonna go find her."

"You _just _saw her today man," Hyde said.

"So?" he asked.

I gave Eric a quick smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him for getting Kelso and I alone on the couch.

"So you had a lot of turkey huh?" Kelso asked me, looking right into my eyes.

"Yeah, it's my favorite," I told him.

"Wanna piece of pie?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm already full," I told him.

Just then, Hyde came back in, looking annoyed about something. He grumbled to himself, but I couldn't understand it, partly because he said it under his breath, and because I started drifting off to sleep.

*******************************************************************

No one's POV

"Look at that," Kelso said after he noticed Michelle had fallen asleep. "She musta had a lot to eat."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that she's not as fat as Big Rhonda, cause she eats _all _the time," Eric told him.

"Hey, I eat all the time too, and I still have a nice body," Kelso said. "And don't make fun of her."

"Why? Like her or something?" Hyde asked.

"No… well…" Kelso said. "Kinda."

"Kinda?" Donna asked. "It's a simple question; yes or no?"

"Well, she's pretty hot, and she's nice, and fun to hang out with… so yeah," Kelso said.

"Really? Cause… nevermind," Eric said.

"What? Now I wanna know," Kelso said.

"Really, it's nothing," Eric assured him.

Kelso just shrugged it off and put his arm around Michelle, whose head was resting on his shoulder.

(AN: Oh my God this chapter took me so long to write, I don't know why! I hope it's good and everyone likes it. I'm sort of getting addicted to writing this story, which is surprising to me because in the beginning I thought it wouldn't get to eleven chapters lol. R&R!!)


	12. Blizzard

**December 1****st**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 7:19 AM **

I stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. I sat down at the kitchen table, still in my pajamas. Red was reading the paper, and Eric was eating breakfast. He was still in his pajamas too for some odd reason.

"Woke up late again I see," Red said, not looking up from the paper.

"I still have time to get ready," I told him.

"Oh honey, didn't Eric come downstairs and tell you?" Kitty asked, setting a plate of pancakes on the table in front of me. "School's cancelled today! It snowed almost 2 feet last night!"

"No one told me," I said. I got up from the table and looked out the sliding glass window. The snow was almost up to my knees. I sat back down at the table and started eating breakfast. "Yes! No school!" I gave Eric a high five.

"Why are you kids so damn happy?" Red asked, getting annoyed again. "You're supposed like school… oh wait, you'd rather be smokin' dope than going to school!"

"Red, stop nagging them," Kitty told her husband. "They never get snow days."

He scowled.

"These waffles are really good Mom," Eric said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," I said, drinking some of my milk.

"Why don't you kids go back to sleep?" Kitty said. "You don't have to do anything or go anywhere today."

"Eric does," Red said. "He's helping me shovel the driveway."

"Dad!" Eric argued. "That's technically child labor."

"Ya know what else is technical? My foot going up your ass!" he said.

"Red…" Kitty said.

"I'm going in the basement," Eric announced.

"Be back up here by 11:30," Red ordered.

"Y-yes sir," he said.

"Wait for me," I said, scooping up the last piece of waffle onto my fork and putting it in my mouth.

**************************************************

We went down into the basement, and it was colder than ever.

"Red, can we turn on the heat?" I called up the stairs. "It's freezing down here!"

"By we do you mean me?" he asked. "Heat costs money, and I'm not spending more money than I have to."

"Please?" I begged.

"No!" he yelled, slamming the door.

I walked back to the couch, and Eric was already watching a Gilligan's Island marathon.

"Are there any blankets down here?" I asked.

"Yeah, in your… room," he told me.

I went into my room, which was really a big storage room, and found a few blankets on one of the shelves. I brought them over to the couch and covered myself with one. I offered Eric one, but I guess he thought he would be a pansy if he used it.

"You don't have to act all tough ya know," I said.

"Who said I was?" he asked. I could tell he was shivering a tiny bit.

"Take the blanket," I told him. He reluctantly took the blanket and wrapped around himself. "So, Gilligan's Island?"

"It's a pretty good show," he said. "I like Gilligan and the Professor best."

"I've never really watched it before," I told him.

"There's a first time for everything right?" he asked.

I smiled at him a little and watched the show.

***********************************************

After a while I fell asleep, and I woke up again to hear Red yelling down the stairs.

"Come _on _Eric!" he yelled.

"Ughh, this is ridiculous," Eric mumbled.

"Move your ass, it's 11 o'clock!" Red yelled again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he told him.

I went upstairs and went into the living room, and Kitty was sitting on the couch knitting something.

"Hi," I said. "Red woke me up."

"He's always yelling," Kitty told me. "You'll get used to it."

"Hah," I chuckled.

Eric walked into the living room.

"Please come with me," he said. "I'd get Hyde or Kelso to help, but Hyde has to up to the school and help his mom, and Kelso has to help his parents take care of his brothers."

"Fine," I said. "But I don't have any snow clothes."

"I'll find you something," Kitty said, getting up from her knitting.

"It's fine, really," I assured her.

"No, you can't go outside with regular clothes," she said, going through the front closet. "You'll catch a cold."

She threw a bunch of different things at me: gloves, hats, headbands, jackets, and snow pants. I finally found a jumpsuit type thing that looked like it was from the 60s, because it was bright blue. I also found a cute white headband that could go over my ears.

At 11:30, we were out the door and into the snow. I trekked through the knee deep snow, making sure I could still see Eric and Red.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Red asked. "It's sort of… a man's job."

"I'm the oldest in my family, my dad always made me shovel the driveway…" I said. "When he was around I mean, which wasn't that long."

"Get to work then," he told me.

I started shoveling little chunks of snow, but once I got the hang of it, I was shoveling more than Eric.

"She's doing more than you Eric!" Red yelled.

He looked over at me, and started shoveling more. It soon became more than just a horrible chore. It became a competition between me and Eric. I knew he would mope around if he got beat by a girl; but I also knew that if he won, he'd rub it in my face for the rest of the day. I decided to go at the same pace he was going so that'd it would be a tie.

Finally, we finished at the same time. Eric looked like he was sweating under all of his snow clothes, and to tell the truth, I was too.

"It was a tie," I said.

Eric pouted a little. "Fine, a tie," he said.

"Get inside," Red ordered. "I'm freezing my ass off."

We all went inside the garage and kicked all the snow off our boots and jackets.

"Don't make a mess inside," Red told us like we were little kids.

We trudged through the snow one last time to get into the house. We peeled off all our clothes down to the sweaters and jeans.

"Go downstairs and dry off," Kitty said. "I'll be down with your pay in a little while."

"What does she mean by pay?" I asked.

"We get hot cocoa and cookies for shoveling the driveway," Eric informed me.

"It's better than nothing," I said. "Let's see if Gilligan's is still on."

"I got you into it huh?" he asked.

"I guess so," I said, laughing.

Eric clicked on the TV again, and just as we expected, Gilligan's Island was still on.

"So, which one do you like, Mary Ann or Ginger?" I asked, elbowing Eric's shoulder.

"Mary Ann I guess," she said.

"What cause she looks like Donna?" I asked.

"That's not true," he said. "The only thing they have in common is the… red hair."

"Exactly," I said.

Just then, Kitty came down the stairs with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and steaming hot cocoa.

"Thank you so much," I said, taking a cup.

"You kids deserve it after working so hard outside," Kitty said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Mom," Eric added.

She scurried back upstairs.

"Okay, I have a very important question for you," I told him.

He turned to me. "What?" he asked, getting serious.

"Do you dunk your cookies in the hot chocolate or eat them separately?" I asked.

"You scared me!" Eric cried. "I thought you were gonna ask me if I had wet dreams or something!"

"Why would I ask you something like that?" I asked again. "I don't wanna know what you do in your bed or in your sleep or anything that has to do with that."

"Well just so you know, I eat them separate," he said. "I don't like ruining the taste of the cocoa with the cookie and I don't like when the cookies are all soggy."

"Me too!" I said. "I guess we had a lot more in common than I thought."

"Yeah," he said, laughing a little.

(AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter! I just thought of this last night and decided to add it. I really like these kind of chapters with just Eric and Michelle, because they're starting to be like brother and sister and I think it's really cute. R&R like always!)


	13. The First Dates

**December 3****rd**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 2:12 PM**

The snow was still pretty deep, so if we wanted to hang out with anyone it would only be at Eric's. We were sitting around the kitchen, talking about the most random things. Hyde kept bringing up the car that runs on water; Fez kept complaining that we didn't have any candy in the house, Eric was flirting with Donna, and Kelso kept talking to me about bottle rockets. Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Fez were sitting at the table, and Kelso and I were sitting on top of the island.

Just then, Red came into the room. He looked annoyed about something like always, but when he saw all of us in the kitchen, he frowned.

"Get off the island!" he screamed, motioning us to get down. We quickly jumped off and stood by the sliding glass door.

"Hey Red," Hyde said. "Got any bee… eets? Got any beets?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "Are you on dope or something?"

He shook his head no.

Red just walked right past him and towards the back door.

"Do you two always have to be in someone's way?" he asked, getting more annoyed.

"Sorry," Kelso stuttered, shuffling out of the way.

"Guys, I'm bored," Fez said. "And I want candy."

Hyde reached into one of cabinets and pulled out a bottle of liquor.

"How do you know about that man?" Eric asked. "That's my mom's liquor cabinet."

"I have my ways," he smirked.

Fez popped the cork off and took a sip.

"Liquid candy," he said. "Thanks Hyde."

"No problem little buddy," he said.

*****************************************

_The Circle_

"_Can you guys believe it's almost Christmas?" Eric asked._

"_I know," I said. "Everything's going by so fast." _

"_Hey guys," Fez said. "This liquid candy is making me feel funny. I mean, the stuff that Hyde gives us makes me feel funny too, but this makes me feel all loose." _

_Hyde smirked. "Then it's doing its job," he said. _

"_This is great," Kelso said. "We have the best conversations down here." _

"_Yeah but we don't remember anything after," Donna pointed out._

"_I just thought of something," Eric announced. "Why don't we put the tape recorder on when we go into the circle like this, so we can hear everything after?" _

"_Yeah man," Hyde said. "The stuff we come up with down here is genius, and we have to share it with the world." _

_Eric got up from the table and brought back the tape recorder. He pressed the record button and we just went on with talking about anything and everything. _

"_Donna, can take off your bra?" Fez asked, obviously drunk. The bottle was almost empty. _

"_What do you think I am Fez? Some kinda whore?" she asked back. _

"_I wish Jackie was here," he said. "She would probably do it…" _

"_Okay, that's enough," Eric said, taking the bottle away from him. _

"_I don't think so man," Kelso said. "It took me months to get her to agree to do it with me. And she didn't even let me call it that; she said we were 'declaring our love.'"_

"_Eric, you have the cutest little butt," Donna said. "Did you know that?" _

_He gave her a weird look. _

"_It's true," she told me. _

"_Good to know," I said. _

***********************************************

After everyone got back to normal, we sat down around the couch.

"Remember, we gotta listen to that tape later," Eric said.

"I can't wait to hear the stuff we talked about," Kelso said. "Then maybe we'll actually remember it."

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "I think I'm gonna go home," she said. She put her jacket on and headed towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Wait up," Eric said, following her up the stairs.

Eric was up there for a long time, and when he came back, he had a huge smile on his face.

"What happened?" Hyde asked.

"I asked Donna out," he told us. "And she said yes! I think I'm gonna give her my class ring."

"That's great," I said.

Hyde slumped in his chair a little.

"Where ya gonna take her?" Kelso asked. "If you wanna do it, go to the drive-in or maybe by the water tower."

"I'm gonna take her to a movie," he said. "That new movie _Silver Streak _came out today. The guy from Willy Wonka and Richard Pryor are in it."

"Oh, so you're playin' it safe and going to the drive-in?" Kelso asked, getting excited.

"There's 2 feet of snow on the ground, the drive-in's closed," Eric said.

"You can't do it in a movie theater," Kelso said.

"I wasn't planning to," he told him.

Hyde looked really upset about something.

"What's wrong with you Hyde?" Fez asked, still drunk. He didn't answer. "Cat got your tongue? Well I'd be happy to get your tongue back."

"Just leave me alone," Hyde said, putting on his jacket and walking out of the basement.

"What's with him?" Eric asked.

"I think he's upset because you asked out Donna out," Kelso guessed.

"Duh!" I said. "How did you guys not see that he has feelings for her?"

"He didn't act like it," Eric said.

"Oh my God, guys are so stupid," I said, sounding like a 5 year old. "I guess it's a girl thing; we notice things like that all the time."

Kelso looked around the room awkwardly. "Hey Michelle, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I instantly felt like there was a rock in stomach.

"Sure," I said, sitting up on the couch.

"I mean like, alone?" he asked.

The nervous feeling in my stomach got a little worse.

"Oh yeah," I said, getting up and going into my small room.

He hesitantly followed me, and I saw Eric give him a thumbs up.

********************************************************

**Kelso's POV **

I slowly got up from the couch and followed Michelle into her 'room'. I was a little jumpy, because I didn't expect her to let me in her room. I usually only went into girls' rooms if we were gonna do it.

"This is it," she said.

I looked around the small room. There were posters on the walls; The Who, Led Zeppelin, The Rolling Stones, and two small pictures of Bob Dylan and The Beatles. I started to sweat a little, because she kept looking at me like she was nervous too.

"Cool stuff," I said. "I didn't know you were so into music."

"Yeah," she said. "Music, the Jets, and the Yankees are like, my life."

"You're into sports too?" I asked.

"Mhmm," she told me.

_This is awesome! I thought. We like all the same stuff… well I don't know if she likes doin' it yet, but it's a start. _

*****************************************************************

**Michelle's POV **

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, looking up at him a little.

"Uh… I was wondering if wanted to… go out with me tonight," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It wouldn't be just us; I think Donna and Eric are going to the movies too."

_Is Kelso getting nervous about asking me out? I thought. With all of his experience with girls, I thought he'd be a pro at this… he's probably joking and just seeing how far he can go. _

He saw that I wasn't answering him; I was just staring at him.

"We don't have to sit by them if you wan-" I cut him off.

"You're joking right?" I asked. "I bet this is some stupid prank that you and Hyde came up with."

"No, it's not," he assured me.

I stormed out of my room.

"Eric, is he joking? Does Kelso really wanna take me out?" I asked, getting upset.

"He does," Fez told me.

"You're just saying that because you're drunk," I said. "You and Hyde both hate me!"

"I don't _hate _you," he told me, looking straight into my eyes. "You're one of my best friends; why would I hate you?"

"I don't know," I said. "Is he telling the truth Eric? He doesn't hate me?"

"He only says good things about you," Eric told me.

"Then I'd love to go," I told him.

"Great, I'll be here at six," he told me, practically jumping up and down. He grabbed his jacket from the arm of the couch and walked out of the basement.

********************************************************

**Later that day- Eric Forman's kitchen- 5:48 PM **

"What time is it? Donna should be here soon," Eric said, pacing around the kitchen.

"It's 10 to 5," Red told him.

"She's gonna be late, I know it," he said.

"Eric honey calm down," Kitty told her son. "She lives right next door."

"Oh yeah," he said as he stopped pacing.

"Michelle, you look adorable," Kitty said. I was wearing a yellow button down shirt with jeans that went almost up to my waist, a turquoise scarf around my neck, and my hair was up in a ponytail. This was one of my first real dates, so I wanted to look good. Eric was wearing a collared shirt and jeans like always, but he smelled different.

"Eric, are you wearing my cologne?" Red asked his son.

"Just a little," he said.

Kitty went over to him and smelled his shirt. "Honey, it smells like you bathed in it!"

"It's my first date Mom, and with Donna," he said. "I wanna impress her."

Just then, Donna showed up at the back door. She was wearing a red shirt, and a _skirt_.

_I never thought I'd see Donna Pinciotti in a skirt! I thought. _

"Wow Donna," Eric stuttered. "You look… great. You're wearing a skirt."

"Yeah, only 'cause we're going on a date," she said. "And you look good too."

They blushed at each other.

"This is so cute!" Kitty exclaimed. "It seems like just yesterday you two were teasing each other about cooties, and now you're going on dates!"

"It's one date Mom," Eric said, getting embarrassed.

Just then, Kelso knocked on the back door and waved. He was wearing a turtleneck and jeans, but it looked like he had ironed his clothes for once.

"Keep the door locked," Red ordered. "I don't want him ruining this."

"Red!" Kitty whispered. "Michael is Michelle's date!"

"Oh my God," he said, face palming himself.

"Hey guys," he said, walking into the kitchen. He walked over to me. "Hi."

"I'm really excited," I said.

"You are?" he asked. "I mean, yeah me too."

"We should get going," Eric announced. "Bye Mom."

"Oh wait, I have to take pictures!" she said, holding the camera up to her eye. She snapped a couple of pictures, and we went out the door. She opened the door again and took pictures of our every move.

"Mo-oom!" Eric cried.

"You'll be happy I took all these pictures when you're married," she said, still snapping pictures.

Eric's eyes widened as he started the Vista Cruiser. Eric and Donna were up front, and Kelso and I were in the back. Once we were out of the neighborhood, both couples were in their own conversations.

"You look really cute," Kelso told me.

I blushed a deep red. "Thanks," I said. "You ironed your clothes."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I wanted to- I mean my mom made me."

"You wanted to look nice for me," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"So what movie are seeing?" I asked.

"_Silver Streak_," he told me. "It just came out today I think."

"Oh I saw a commercial for that," I told him. "It looks funny, but I think there's some action stuff."

"That's cool," he said. "Those kinds of movies are the best."

We pulled into a parking spot and everyone got out. Kelso and Eric got out before us and they held the car doors open for us. We walked into the movie theater and Eric went to get the tickets.

"Who's paying?" I asked Kelso. "'Cause I'll pay for my stuff…"

"No, you don't have to," he told me. "I already gave Eric money for our tickets, and I'm paying for snacks."

"You don't have to do this," I said. "I have money on me right now."

He put his hands on my shoulders, which probably looked really weird because he had to bend down a little.

"I already told you I was paying," he said. "You don't have to be so stubborn."

"I'm not used to this," I said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said, smiling. "Let's go, Eric's back."

We went from where the tickets are to the snack line.

"What do you want?" Kelso asked me.

"Uhmm, just a soda and some gummy bears," I told him.

"Okay, I'm getting a soda and popcorn," he said. "But we can share." He smiled, but it looked more like a smirk.

Eric and Donna got their food, and then we did. By the time we were done getting everything, the movie was starting in 10 minutes.

"Good thing we got here before the movie started," Eric said.

"I hate the ads before the previews," Donna said. "It's so boring."

"I _know_," I agreed.

Just then, the movie started and lights turned off. I got a sudden rush of adrenaline, but I ignored it and paid attention to the movie. I was getting into the movie, and Kelso nudged my shoulder. I jumped out of my seat.

"You want some?" he asked, handing me the popcorn bucket.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said, calming down. I took a handful.

"It's got a lot of salt," he said.

"You could've told me that before I ate some," I joked. "Since we're sharing, want some gummy bears?"

"Yeah," he told me. He held out his hand, and I poured a few into his hand. "Thanks."

Eric and Donna must've heard us talking, because Donna, who was sitting next to me, shushed us.

Kelso did the yawn and stretch move on me, and I looked at him. Then we went back to watching the movie.

**************************************************

**December 3****rd**** 1976- Eric Forman's basement- 9:00 PM **

"That was a good movie," Eric said.

"It was funny, but then it was a romance," Donna said.

"Don't forget the action!" Kelso said.

"Of course," she said.

"Listen, I gotta go," Kelso said, sounding a little upset. "It's late."

I got up from the couch. "I actually had a good time," I told him.

"_Actually_?" he asked. "With Michael Kelso, you're guaranteed a good time."

I rolled my eyes at him flirtatiously (is that even a word?) and he smiled.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," he said, walking out of the basement.

"I should go too," Donna said. "My parents are probably wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you home," Eric offered.

"She lives next door," I said.

"So?" he whispered.

They walked out of the basement, and I saw them talking on the stairs for a while. Then Eric kissed her, which I didn't expect from him.

(AN: Wow, this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. I hope everyone liked it… I'm putting up another chapter some time today.)


	14. Packers Game

(AN: Oh my God!!!!!! I'm _so _sorry for not updating this in FOREVER!!! My computer got a virus last month and it just got fixed yesterday. So I'm probably gonna write one or two more chapters today after this, and then maybe one or two tomorrow cause I have the day off from school (YAY!!))

**December 12****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's living room- 9:23 AM **

"I still can't believe we got such good seats," Eric said.

"You're lucky," Red said. "Those tickets were _3 _paychecks worth."

"I'm so excited!" I squealed. "This is my first football game ever."

"Really?" Kelso asked. "Then this must be a pretty big deal… we're playin' the Jets!"

"It's Namath's last game too ya know," Red told us.

"At least we get to see his butt in person once," Donna whispered.

"Haha yeah," I laughed.

"Everybody in the car!" Red said. "The game starts at 12."

"Wait a minute," Hyde said. "Where's Fez?"

"I don't know," Eric said. "Maybe we should go to his house and see if he's coming or not."

"No, no way!" Red yelled. "We're not goin' to the foreign kid's house!"

"But Dad, he's my friend," Eric argued. "And besides, who would we give the extra ticket to if he doesn't come?"

"Someone else can sit in the seat," Red told him.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, we have to take two separate cars," Red explained. "Three in one car, three in the other."

"I have an idea," Hyde said. "How about me, Forman, Donna, Kelso, and Fez go in one car, and you and Michelle go in the other?"

"Hyde," Kelso grumbled.

"She's not your girlfriend, so what does it matter?" he asked. "Forman and Donna are together, so they go in the same car."

"He wants to spend time with her Hyde, give him a break," Donna told him. He didn't say anything after that.

We all went out to the driveway, and Red pulled Hyde aside.

"Steven, come with me, let the couples ride in the same car," Red told him. I had a feeling Hyde knew that he shouldn't argue with him, because Red Forman always wins. He walked over to us before we got into the car.

"See you guys in 3 hours," he said.

"Have fun with Red," Eric said sarcastically.

Eric, Donna, Kelso, and I got into Eric's Vista Cruiser. Eric and Donna were in the front like on Friday, and Kelso and I in the back.

"So," Kelso said. "What's new?"

"You just saw me yesterday," I laughed.

"It feels like forever ago," he said.

"Eric," I said. "Turn on the radio, it's too quiet."

He clicked the on button and Billy Joel's "Just the Way You Are" was on.

"Oh my God! I LOVE THIS SONG!!" I screamed.

Eric suddenly stopped short and Donna looked back at me, looking a little confused.

"Sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"Anyway, can I ask you something?" Kelso asked.

"Yay, we're passing Kenosha!" Donna exclaimed.

"We are?" I asked, trying to look out the window.

"Damn it, do you _have _to scream?" Eric asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"That's what girls do," Donna said.

"Well it pisses me off," he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you wanna ask me?" I asked Kelso, turning in my seat so I was facing him.

"Would this count as our second date?" he asked.

"That depends," I said. He looked into his lap. "In my book it would." He smiled at me.

**************************************

**December 12****th**** 1976- Location: Lambeau Field, Green Bay Wisconsin- 11:45 AM**

**No one's POV **

"Where the hell are they?" Red practically screamed.

"Red calm down," Hyde said, slightly annoyed.

"Don't give me that Steven," Red told him. "And I don't have to calm down, Eric and all of your stupid friends could be lost somewhere in the Grand Tetons for all we know!"

"They'll show up before the game starts," Hyde assured him.

**************************************

**Michelle's POV **

"Eric, _don't _freak out," Donna told him. "Red and Hyde have to be here, where else would they be?"

"I don't know, they could've driven back and not told us," he said.

Kelso was the tallest of out all of us, so he was stuck looking over the crowds to search for Red and Hyde.

"Sorry, excuse me," he said, moving through the crowd. Just then, he bumped into an angry looking man with red hair. "Oh sorry sir."

Red must've noticed who it was, because he started yelling.

"You idiot! It's me," he said.

"Oh hey Mr. Forman… Mr. Forman!" he cried.

"Stop it, you look like a dumbass," Red said, trying to prevent starting a scene.

"Guys, we found Hyde and Red!" I called. Eric and Donna walked over to us.

"Hey Donna," Hyde said, perking up a little. "Excited for the game?"

"Yeah, I'm so pumped," she said.

"Me too… Go Packers!" he said with a fake cheerfulness.

"Do you kids wanna get inside before the game ends or what?" Red asked, getting annoyed because we were just standing around.

We followed him into the stadium and up to our seats. They weren't on field level, but they weren't in the nosebleed sections either. It ended up that I was in between Kelso and Donna, which I didn't mind. For the beginning of December, it was freezing, at least to me. I wasn't used to it being almost 30 degrees every day.

"Hey Red, I'm kinda hungry," Kelso said.

"Then get off your ass and get something to eat," Red snapped. Kelso didn't give him another remark like I had expected him to.

"Do you want anything?" he asked me.

"No, I'm okay," I lied. I hadn't had anything to eat since before we left the house.

"Kay, I'll be right back," he told me. "Don't miss me too much." He walked out onto the aisle and up the concrete stairs. I watched him until he was out of my sight.

"So," I said, turning to Donna. "How're things with Eric?"

"Pretty good," she told me. "He's so sweet, and he really cares about me."

"Yeah, Eric's a really great guy," I agreed. "Have you… ya know?"

"No, no," she said, laughing a little. "But he's a great kisser."

"Good to know," I said. "Now whenever someone asks me 'why the hell is Donna Pinciotti with Eric Forman?' I can tell them that."

"Yeah, because every girl in our school wants to know that," she said sarcastically. "I kinda feel bad for him, because I think I'm the first and only girl that he's liked that's liked him back."

"Really?" I asked. "That's cute."

"Can you guys stop talking about me?" Eric asked. "It's making me uncomfortable, and plus it's embarrassing."

"Forman, you sound like such a girl," Hyde chimed in.

"The boy's right Eric," Red said. "You shouldn't be embarrassed when your girlfriend talks about you like that."

Just then, Kelso came back with 2 hotdogs and hot chocolate.

"I told you I wouldn't be gone too long," he said, sitting down next to me. "Here, you must be hungry." He handed me the hotdog, and it was so hot that even with my gloves on my hands stung.

"You really didn't have to," I told him.

He looked at me and then opened the tin foil of his hotdog.

"These are really good," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Shut up, we got the ball!" a fat guy behind us screamed.

"Well, _excuse _me for wanting to talk to my friend!" Kelso yelled back.

"If ya wanted to go on a date, you shoulda went to the movies, not a friggin football game!" he said.

I started giggling, but when Kelso was about to open his mouth again, I gave him a dirty look.

"Don't start something Kelso," I said, my teeth chattering. "Not here… this isn't the playground. You'll get your ass kicked."

He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "You want some?" he asked. "You look freezing."

_I really don't wanna tell him no, I thought. He's so sweet… _

There was uproar of cheering before I could answer him. The Packers intercepted a pass and the wide receiver was charging towards the 30 yard line.

"Wow! Did you _see _that?" Eric cried. "That one guy caught the ball when the other team was throwing it!"

I rolled my eyes, because I knew Eric didn't know a thing about football but he was trying to impress Donna.

"Sure," I told him. He handed me the warm cup and I took a sip. The hot liquid shot down my throat, warming my whole body.

**************************************

"Shit!" Eric exclaimed. "Look at all this traffic, we're not gonna get home till at least after 7!"

"Eric, calm down!" Donna cried. "You're starting to sound like your dad."

"Just shut your eyes and count to 10," I told him.

He did what I suggested and it didn't work.

"Just relax," Donna said. "We'll get home eventually."

"And if we don't," Kelso started, putting his arm around my shoulder. "We could always sleep in the car." A chill shot down my spine, but I don't know if it was because I was nervous or because I was anxious.

"We're gonna get home," Eric said. "So stop trying to put the moves on her."


	15. Girl's Night Out

(AN: These next two chapters are sort of like fillers, but I still want them to be good lol.)

**December 15****th**** 1976- Location- Eric Forman's basement- 8:02 PM **

"Christmas is next week already," Eric said. "I can't believe it."

"What is this 'Christmas' everyone keeps talking about?" Fez asked. "And what is so special about it?"

"Are you serious man?" Hyde asked. "Aren't your host parents really religious?"

"Oh yes," Fez said. "I remember now… Christmas is when the big fat man in the suit breaks into your house and puts things under a tree for you."

"You mean Santa Claus?" I asked. "He's not real."

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

"Because every time Red or someone says 'Santa's not real' she always says 'oh stop, of course he's real' and goes into this whole big explanation."

"It gets on our nerves, so now we don't even talk about it in front of her," Donna said. She had been spending a lot more time over at the house, even more than usual.

"Michelle!" Kitty called from the top of the stairs. "I'm ready, so whenever you decide to come upstairs we'll leave."

"What was that about?" Hyde asked.

"Kitty wanted to take me out for 'Girl's Night Out', and I couldn't say no," I said. "She's like my mom."

"Have fun," Eric said sarcastically.

I walked out of the basement, and Kelso looked kind of annoyed.

"Sorry," I told Kitty when I got into the kitchen. "They were ragging on me."

"I was thinking we could go out for pizza," she said.

"Can't we just bring it ba-"

"It's more fun if we go to the pizza place, don't you think?" she asked, stopping me mid-sentence.

"I guess so," I said.

We walked out of the kitchen and into Red's Toyota. I got into the passenger's side.

"Get out," Kitty told me. "You can drive."

"Really?" I asked, getting excited.

"Mhmm," she said.

We both got out and switched sides. I started the car and backed out of the driveway.

*********************************************

We got to the pizza place, and I thanked God that there weren't a lot of people I recognized from school. Kitty told the person behind the counter what we wanted, and it was going to be brought to us.

"So," Kitty said after we had been sitting for a few minutes. "What's new?" She sounded like my mom, always wanting to know something.

"Nothing really," I said. "Same old same old."

"Hmm," she said. "Anything going on with you and Michael?"

I suddenly got really tense. "Why do you ask? Does it look like something's going on?" I asked.

"Honey, I may be old, but I'm not stupid," she said.

"We went on two dates, that's it," I told her. "It wasn't a big deal…"

"It seemed like a big deal to him," she said. "Michael ironed his clothes for your first date! When he was with the Burkhart girl, he got out of bed and took her out."

"Yeah, I remember that," I said, laughing a little.

"And I can tell you have a thing for him," she said. I tensed up again and started blushing. "Oh look! The pizza's here!"

"You can't always assume things," I said, still uncomfortable.

"Alright, alright," she said. "Then why do you always stare at him with that look in your eyes? And why does he treat you the way he does?"

"Who says I stare at him?" I asked.

"Oh honey, you'll learn pretty soon that love is blind…" she said.

_Love? I thought. What the hell is she talking about? Kelso and I… we're not even a couple, we haven't done anything more than hang out… every day. _

(AN: I hope you liked it! I think Kitty giving dating advice was funny though…)


	16. Wednesday Nights

**December 22****nd**** 1976- Location: Point Place Water Tower- 8:39 PM **

"Where is he?" I asked myself. Kelso had told me about an hour ago to meet him at the water tower, and he hadn't showed up yet. I was getting worried that he was doing the same thing that Hyde had done to me when I first met everyone. Just then, I saw someone walking through the woods down below.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, climbing up the small ladder. "My mom made my clear the table after dinner, and with 9 people in the house it takes a long time."

"I understand," I said. "I've only been waiting up here for a few minutes." That was sort of a lie, because since Red wouldn't let anyone take the Vista Cruiser without knowing where they were going, I had to walk all the way to the water tower. By then my cheeks and nose were bright red from the cold.

We stood around for a few minutes, and then Kelso sat down, breaking the tension. I joined him, not knowing what else to do.

"Why did you wanna hang out up here in the freezing cold?" I asked him.

"I wanted to, um, tell you something," he said sheepishly.

"Well…?" I asked again.

"I… I like you a lot Michelle," he admitted.

I couldn't believe my ears. I'd always thought that I would be the one admitting to him that I had feelings for him.

"We can sit around for hours, talking about anything and everything," he continued. "And then we can shoot off firecrackers to scare the shit out of cows, and play basketball on Forman's driveway."

"What're you-" I started.

"Let me finish," he said, cutting me off. "Do you wanna go out?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Mhmm," he said.

I thought for a minute. "Yes," I finally blurted out.

"Great," he said.

"I should really get home," I told him, standing up. "Red and Kitty are probably freaking out."

"Yeah," he sighed, sounding upset. "Ya know what? We should do this every week, just me and you."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

We climbed down the water tower, and Kelso walked me home.

**************************************************

I walked through the sliding glass door in the Forman's kitchen. Red was the only one in there, sitting at the kitchen table, looking even more stressed than usual.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, raising his voice.

"At the water tower," I answered, giddy from what had happened.

"Have you been smoking dope?" he screamed, getting up from the chair and examining me.

Kitty ran into the kitchen, probably wondering why Red was screaming.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Red thinks I'm smoking pot," I said.

"She's all giggly," Red told his wife. "People do that when they're high."

"Just let me explain," I said, not wanting to get in trouble.

"This better be good," Red mumbled.

"Well…" I paused.

"Well?" Kitty said, getting excited.

"Kelso asked me out like boyfriend and girlfriend, and I said yes!!" I squealed.

"That's great," Kitty said. "I knew something would happen with you two."

"_No _it's not," Red said. "The boy's an idiot."

I ignored what Red said and went downstairs into the basement. Eric, Donna, and Hyde were down there talking about something. I practically ran over to Donna.

"Kelso asked me out and I said yes," I whispered.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "Finally!"

"Finally what?" Eric asked, looking confused.

"Kelso and Michelle are together," she told him.

"Seriously?" Hyde said. "At least she's better than Jackie… but not by much."

(AN: I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is gonna be a lot longer. I hope everyone liked it!! Remember to R&R)


	17. Christmas

**December 24****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 8:13 PM **

"And now back to the Christmas Special marathon, with "A Charlie Brown Christmas"," the annoying TV announcer said. Eric, Donna, me, Kelso, and Fez were sitting around the TV in the basement, watching all the Christmas specials.

"Oh I love this one," I said.

"I like all the Christmas specials," Kelso said. "Makes me feel like a kid again."

"You know that's a lie," Eric said. "You only watch these 'cause cartoons make you horny."

I gave him a "Really?" look.

"It's weird and gross, but true," Eric told me.

"No it's not," Kelso argued. "We were in the circle when I said that, I remember."

"Whatever," he said.

"Have you ever thought that Peppermint Patty was a little… manly?" Fez asked.

"Kinda," Donna said. "But you know what I never understood? Why she always wears flip flops."

"You're right," Eric said. "It's December and she's wearing those damn flip flops!"

"Linus was always my favorite," I said. "I used to carry around a blue blanket like he does, and my uncle used to call me Linus when I was little."

"Well if you're Linus, then I'm Sally," Kelso said. We looked at him like he had 5 heads. "What? Sally likes Linus, and I like Michelle…" he thought for a minute. "Oh I get it… Sally's a girl and I'm a guy."

"A Charlie Brown Christmas will be back after these messages," the TV announcer said.

"Thank God," Donna said. "It's so boring watching these."

"Why?" Fez asked. "They help you get into the Christmas spirit!"

"Not after you watch them _every _single year," she said.

"Hey, I gotta go," Kelso said, getting up from the couch. "If I don't get home soon my little brothers'll think Santa's not coming cause everyone's not home and in bed."

"Your brothers still believe in Santa?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, the younger ones," he said. "They're 10, 7, and 5."

"I remember when I believed in Santa," I said. "That was such a long time ago…"

Just then, Kitty came downstairs with a basket of laundry.

"What're you kids talking about?" she asked.

"How Santa's not real," Eric told his mom.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Santa is real, and he's coming to the house tonight and giving you kids your damn presents!" She went back upstairs.

"Ms. Kitty is right you know," Fez said. "If this Santa Claus doesn't come to bring us our presents, then who does? Our parents?"

****************************************

**December 25****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 7:03 AM **

"Good morning!" I exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. It was Christmas morning, and just like when I was little, once I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep.

"I made cinnamon buns," Kitty said, putting a tray of doughy looking things in the oven. "Go in the living room so we can open the presents. Eric's already in there, but Red's still upstairs."

I walked through the swinging door that led into the living room, and Eric was sitting on the couch.

"Your mom said to go wake up your dad," I told him.

"What, no Merry Christmas?" he asked.

"Merry Christmas," I said, laughing.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "Dad, come downstairs, we're all waiting for you!"

Red came down the stairs with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked Eric. "It's a holiday; I'm supposed to be sleeping right now!"

"Mom told me to do it," he told him. Red rolled his eyes at his son.

"Hey we have our very own Ebenezer Scrooge!" I whispered.

"Aren't we lucky," Eric said sarcastically.

Kitty came into the living room looking more cheerful than I'd ever seen her. She sat down in one of the chairs on either side of the couch.

"Okay," she said. "Michelle, you go first since it's your first Christmas with us."

"Alright," I said. I picked up a box with a tag on it that said "To Michelle from Kitty, Red and Eric". I opened it slowly, but not too slow. "The hat and poncho I saw at the mall! Thank you guys so much!"

"You're welcome honey," Kitty said. "Eric you go next."

He went under the tree and picked up a big box.

"It says it's from Michelle," he said, opening it. "No way! The Lego Millennium Falcon!"

"Oh my God," Red sighed. "Not more Star Wars crap."

"Hey Mom," Eric said. "Why don't you and Dad open your gifts from us next?"

"That's a good idea," she said.

Eric went around the back of the tree and got two boxes and handed one of them to each of his parents.

"The Perfect Christmas Recipes," Kitty said, reading the front of the book. "Thank you kids!"

Red was just sitting on the other chair.

"Red… open your present," Kitty told him. "Eric and Michelle went through all that trouble to get you something."

"Fine," he grumbled. He opened it quickly. "It's a tie… what the hell do I need a tie for? I work at a car manufacturing plant!"

"It's the thought that counts," Eric said. Red just gave him a dirty look.

"Alrighty," Kitty said. "Let's go eat breakfast, and then we have to get ready for the Christmas party!"

**********************************************

We spent all day getting ready for the big Christmas party. The Formans supposedly had a party every year, inviting all their friends and neighbors (the ones they liked anyway). The adults would be in the living room, and the kids would be in the basement. The whole house was scattered with decorations- red and green banners, snowmen stand-ups, Santa and Mrs. Claus figures, the Nativity scene was on top of the mantle, and of course the tree. The basement was just as festive as the rest of the house, but Eric and I had decorated it ourselves. There was a second smaller tree in the basement too. I was helping Kitty make Christmas cookies when the doorbell rang. I ran to get it, because I knew it was Hyde, Donna, Kelso, or Fez. Red said they were the only ones that would ever bother us on Christmas. I opened the door, and Kelso was standing there looking annoyed.

"Hi," I said. "What's with the face? It's Christmas!"

"Michelle who's at the door?" Kitty yelled from the kitchen.

"It's just Kelso," I said.

She came into the living room. "Michael honey, its two o'clock, the party's not until six."  
"I know," he said, feeling uncomfortable. "I just wanted to… give something to Michelle."

"I'll leave you kids alone," she said. "I forgot you two are 'together' as the kids say."

"Uggh," I sighed, embarrassed. Kitty scurried back into the kitchen.

Kelso walked into the house. "I just wanted to… bring you this." He held out a small box wrapped in red paper with a green tie. I sat on the couch and opened it. It was a picture of me and Kelso from the night of our first date, framed and everything.

"Awwwh Kelso, thank you!" I cried, hugging him.

"I knew you'd like it," he said, smiling.

"Wait, let me go get your gift," I said, getting up. I came back with Kelso's present and handed it to him.

"Looks like clothes," he said, taking the top off the box. He took the sweater out of the box and held it up. "A sweater! And a nice one too! Thanks."

"Try it on," I said. He pulled it over his head and straightened it out once he had it on. "It looks really good on you Kelso; you should wear it to the party."

"Ya think I look hot?" he asked, smirking. "Then I'll wear it."

"Cool," I said. "I gotta go help Kitty with some more stuff before everyone comes over."

"Okay, I'll see ya later," he said, going to hug me.

"Bye," I said, closing the door behind him.

I went back into the kitchen. Kitty was taking fresh gingerbread from the oven, and Red was sitting at the kitchen table reading something. Eric walked in, snatched a cookie, and walked into the basement.

"Do you wanna help me put frosting on these?" Kitty asked.

"I'll probably end up eating them all," I laughed. "So I don't think you want me helping."

I went down into the basement, and Eric was sitting on the couch, putting Legos together. I assumed he was already working on his model of the Millennium Falcon.

"Hi," he said. He put another piece on the model.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"What's with you?" he asked. "Accidently drink some of my mom's spiked eggnog?"

"No, haven't you ever heard of Christmas spirit?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me. "Kelso just left. He gave me the _cutest _present… Look!" I showed him the picture that Kelso gave me.

"Are you serious? You guys can't go more than 12 hours without seeing each other…"

"So?" I asked. "We've liked each other for what, 4 months, and now we're finally going out."

"You're crazy about him aren't you?" he asked.

I gave him a look.

"Oh sorry I couldn't tell from how whenever he's not here he's all you talk about," he said, laughing.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

"No… I'm just stating a fact," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

**************************************************

**December 25****th**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 6:54 PM **

All the kids of Red and Kitty's friends, from the neighborhood, and of course our little group were squished in the basement. Eric and Donna were sitting on the couch, giggling and smiling at each other, Hyde was sitting in "his chair", looking like he wanted to be somewhere else, Kelso and I were standing by where all the food was, and Fez was smiling to himself, looking like he was in la la land. The Who's "Christmas" was blasting from the record player; the whole house was screaming Christmas spirit.

"I love this song," I said, practically screaming.

"What?" Kelso asked, leaning down so he could hear me better.

"I said I love this song," I told him, this time at a normal volume.

"Oh yeah, me too," he said.

"Donna and Eric are making out!" Fez screamed.

Everyone in the basement turned around to the couch to see exactly what Fez said; Eric and Donna making out.

"Guys that's so unholy," I joked. "It's Jesus' birthday…"

"Hey mind your own business," Eric said. "Kelso and you have probably done more than this."

"We haven't even kissed," I told him, lowering my voice. "We're taking it slow."

"Seriously?" he asked. "That kinda thing doesn't usually go to well with Kelso."

"Hey, who changed the record?" Hyde yelled, getting up from his chair. "Put _Tommy _back on…"

"But it's Christmas," the girl, whose name I think was Nicole, said. "We're supposed to be listening to Christmas music, not rock n roll."

"Hello? "Christmas" is a song about Christmas," Hyde argued. "And if you wanna listen that crap, go upstairs with the adults."

"You know what Steven Hyde?" she asked. "You're one of most horrible people I've ever met!"

"That's not the first time I've heard that one," he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked away. He flipped his aviators back on and mellowed out to "Overture".

(AN: This chapter took me forever to write, I've been really busy these past few days. I'm probably gonna have the next chapter up by tonight. Remember to read and review!!) 


	18. New Years

**December 31****st**** 1976- Location: Eric Forman's living room- 11:24 PM **

"Can you believe it?" Kitty asked. "In about a half hour it'll be 1977!"

"Yeah, that means another year's gone by, and I'm another year older," Red said.

"But Dad, then it's another year closer to me moving out," Eric chimed in.

"Hey guys, what're your New Year's resolutions?" Donna asked.

"Mine is to not get into anymore trouble with the police," Hyde said.

"Mine is… to not have Red tell me he's gonna put his foot up my ass, ever," I said.

"That's not a resolution, that's a fantasy," Eric said.

"1977 is gonna be the year of one girlfriend," Kelso said. I smiled at him.

"Yeah right man," Hyde said. "Your gonna… never mind."

"No Hyde, I wanna know what you were gonna say," Kelso said, getting defensive.

"I was gonna say that you're probably gonna get bored of Michelle in like a month and cheat on her like you did with Jackie!" Hyde exclaimed.

"That's bullshit," Kelso told him. "Things are going great right now; I wanna take my time with her."

Hyde rolled his eyes at Kelso. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders defensively.

"Everyone quiet down, Dick Clark's coming back on," Kitty said, turning up the volume on the TV.

"Okay, there are only about 20 more minutes until the ball drops!" Dick Clark said. "But before that, we have a special performance from Hall and Oates!"

It cut to the ice skating rink, and Hall and Oates were on the stage singing a song.

"Oh my God, can we turn this crap off Mom?" Eric asked.

"Hey don't talk to your mother that way," Red grumbled.

"At least turn down the volume," he said. "We don't wanna listen to this."

Fez got up and turned down the volume on the TV.

"So Kelso, are you _positive _you'd never ever cheat on Michelle?" Hyde asked for the millionth time that night.

"Yeah Hyde," he sighed.

"Are you sure you wouldn't wanna… make out with Pam Macy behind the gym?"

"Been there, done that."

"Are you sure? Are you sure? Are you sure?"

"Would you shut up?" I asked, getting mad. "He already told you no like a million times."

Hyde rolled his eyes at me.

"You're such a jerk!" I yelled.

"Well if I'm a jerk, then you're a bitch!" he yelled back.

"Hey hey hey!" Kelso screamed.

"8, 7, 6, 5," the people in Times Square chanted.

We all stopped arguing and looked at the TV.

"Four, three, two one! Happy New Year!"

"Come here," Kelso said above the chaos.

He leaned in towards me, and my lips crashed onto his. It happened fast, but it was still kind of a passionate kiss. We broke apart to see Donna and Eric and Red and Kitty smiling at each other. From what I saw, Hyde and Fez had shared an awkward hug.

I just stood there smiling, probably looking like complete dumbass, because I didn't know what to say.

"So…?" Kelso finally asked. "How was I?"

"Good…" I said, feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Oh this is so _cute_!" Kitty squealed.

"Your first kiss on New Years!" Fez said. "That is so romantic…"

"Let's go get some pots and pans, and go outside and bang on 'em to piss off the neighbors," Donna said.

"Anything that has to do with banging something, I'll do!" Kelso said.

We all gave him dirty looks.

***************************************

**January 1****st**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 12:21 AM**

I was sitting at the table in the Forman's kitchen, by myself. The others were down in the basement as usual, doing who knows what. Probably smoking a bag to ring in the new year. Suddenly, I heard the basement door close. I spun around in my chair, startled, to see Eric walking to the fridge.

"You scared me," I told him.

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle.

"Why're you up here?" I asked. "Did you guys run out already?"

"No," he said, popping the cap off his bottle of soda. "I just didn't feel in the mood to join in."

"Huh," I said. He placed the other soda bottle in front of me. "I don't even have to ask anymore, do I?"

"Nope," he said, sitting down at the table next to me. "So… you and Kelso are getting serious?"

"We had our first kiss literally 20 minutes ago," I said. "I wouldn't call that serious."

"I guess so," he agreed. "But I'm warning you now- he's gonna want to get in your pants by next week."

"Very funny," I said. "Kelso already told me that he'll never make me do anything I don't wanna do," I told him.

He didn't give me a smart ass remark as usual. "Even though he doesn't really act like it when you're around," he started. "Kelso cares about you, a lot."

"That's what I don't understand," I said, taking a moment to think. "Why do you guys treat us like crap when we're around, but then when we're not there you tell each other how you really feel? I thought girls were supposed to do that, not guys."

"I don't anyone will be able to answer that," he said.

"How're things with you and Donna?" I asked. "I mean, I can kinda tell from the way you were sucking each other's faces off before, but ya never know what's going on behind closed doors…"

"Everything's going great," he said sheepishly. "I think I'm gonna give her a promise ring soon."

"That's so cute," I said. "Kelso'll probably never give something that special to me…."

"Stop being so negative," he said.

"I'm not negative," I said.

"Sure," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Have you…?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Neither have I, so you're not the only virgin in this house," I said, laughing.

"Can we please stop talking about this, it's making me feel like even more of a nerd," he said.

"You're not a nerd," I told him. "If you were a nerd, than you'd still be… Wait you still play with Star Wars toys."

"Those are _not _toys," he told me. "They're models!"


	19. Jackie Comes Back

(AN: I decided that I'm going to update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday depending on my schedule. I've been listening to Todd Rundgren's "Hello It's Me" on repeat for like a half hour and I came up with this chapter. Enjoy and remember to read and review!! I'm open for suggestions too so feel free.)

**January 7****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's living room- 1:09 PM **

It was still Christmas vacation, and I was bored out of my mind. All of us had done anything we could think of: go to The Hub, hang out in the basement, go to Fatso Burger, go to the water tower, but it was too cold to "do anything fun" as Kelso said. I was desperate and had looked through all of Kitty and Red's books and pulled out a few of Kitty's romance novels. They were alright, but a little too descriptive for me, if you know what I mean. I found a book of Red's called The Lombardi Years, and decided to read it. I hadn't even finished the first chapter when the door bell rang. I got up to answer the door, being to only one home besides Eric, who was in the basement. I opened the door and to my surprise, it was Jackie.

"Jackie?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Hi," she said. "I know you're wondering why I'm here, being Michael's ex girlfriend and everything."

"Yeah, I am," I told her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something," she said. "All my friends are out of town, and I have nothing to do."

"That's all you want me for?" I asked, offended. "To entertain you because your stupid friends are on vacation?"

"Yeah," she said. "So, do you wanna go or not?"

"No!" I said, about to slam the door in her face.

"Michelle, you owe me one," she said. "I helped you get Fez!"

"What're you talking about?" I asked, letting her in the house. Then I remembered- when I first met everyone, I kind of liked Fez, so when Jackie asked me which one of the guys I liked, I said Fez even though I really liked Kelso, but I couldn't tell her that because they were together. "Oh yeah, Fez…"

"What? He rejected you?" she asked.

"I never told him I liked him," I said.

"That's too bad," she said, looking around. "You guys would've looked so cute together."

Just then, Hyde came into the living room from the kitchen. He looked annoyed.

"Michelle, Kelso wants you to come downstairs," he told me.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, getting a little nervous.

"A few minutes ago," he said. "He's getting mad; you should really go down there. And besides, we might go to The Hub in a bit."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Hyde walked out of the room with a smirk on his face, obviously knowing something I didn't.

"Why does Michael want you to go down there so bad?" Jackie asked.

I ignored what she said.

"He probably wants to play a prank on you," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"So why didn't you ask Fez out?" she asked. "No, why didn't _he _ask _you _out?"

"I have no-"

"I thought you told her that we were leaving!" I heard Kelso yell from the kitchen. My stomach came up into my throat. He walked into the living room.

"Hey," he said, kissing the top of my head. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever…"

"Me too," I said through clenched teeth.

"What the hell's going on?" Jackie asked.

"I'm saying hi to my girlfriend," Kelso told her. He noticed Jackie. "Oh my God!"

"That's exactly what I said," I told him.

"Why is she here?" he whispered.

"She was bored and she wanted me to go to the mall with her," I whispered back.

"You broke up with me… for _Michelle_?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," he told her like nothing was wrong.

"So she was why you 'didn't feel the same as when we first started going out'?" she asked, getting madder.

"Yeah," he said again. "But at least I didn't cheat on you… oh wait, I did, with Laurie!"

"Oh my God!" she said, sounding like she was about to cry. "I hate you Michael Kelso!"

"I'm sorry Jackie," I said. "I should've told you so it wouldn't be as bad."

"No, it's better than Michael told me instead of you," she said, getting up from the chair. "I'll see you in gym…"

She walked the door and slammed it behind her.

"That went better than I thought," Kelso said as we walked back into the kitchen.

"No it didn't," I said. "She found out everything in the worst possible way… and you didn't have to tell her that you cheated on her either!"

"Why are you getting mad?" he asked. "You weren't the one I cheated on and broke up with for another girl, and you never will be."

"That's so sweet Kelso," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. "But really unlikely."

"You really think I'd cheat on you?" he asked as we walked down the stairs into the basement.

"Maybe," I said. "Everybody always tells me that when you get bored with the girl you're with, you cheat… and you're probably gonna get bored with me fast."

"That's not true," he said. "When I was with Jackie, I didn't know her. I knew her, but I didn't _know _her like I know you. And whenever I brought her over here, it felt like I had to. But with you everything's so easy… you don't bitch at me, we always have a good time, and you were my friend before you were my girlfriend."

"Wow," Donna said. "I didn't expect something like that to come from you."

"Yeah Kelso, when did you get all deep?" Eric asked. "That's what we have Hyde for."

"I don't know," he said, laughing a bit.

"Well I don't like it man," Hyde said. "It makes you look like a pansy, talkin' about your feelings like that…"

(AN: I know Kelso's little speech was out of character…)


	20. Moving into the Devil's Den

(AN: Reviews make me happy =). I didn't plan on writing this yet, but I watched "Ice Shack" and "Who Wants It More?" earlier and I got inspired… So here's chapter 20.)

**January 18****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 10:34 AM **

Eric, Hyde, and I were in the basement as usual, but something was different about that day. I was getting tired of having a closet for a bedroom, so my only option was to move into Eric's sister Laurie's old room, which had to be completely re-done. Eric was getting the last box of mine from the closet of a room I had had when Kelso walked into the basement.

"Hey guys," he said, taking off his jacket.

"What're you doing here Kelso?" I asked. "It's Saturday."

"I wanted to be a good boyfriend for once and help you move into your new room," he explained.

"You're a little for that man," Hyde said, leaning back in his chair. "Kitty made them start clean that room out an hour ago."  
"Someone shoulda called me," he said, sounding disappointed.

"I didn't… I didn't think you'd wanna help," I told him.

"Whatever," he said. "I'm here now, just gimme something to carry."

"Here," Eric said, struggling with a box labeled "clothes" in my girly handwriting. He handed it off to Kelso and he headed upstairs.

"Where do you want this?" he asked.

"Just put it on the floor," I told him.

He walked upstairs.

"That's everything," Eric said. "You can do whatever Hyde."

Hyde just looked up at him from the TV and then went back to what he was doing.

Eric and I went upstairs and into Laurie's old room. The walls were painted pink, there were pictures of celebrities scattered on the walls, there was a tiny disco ball over her bed, and trampy shirts were hanging in her closet.

"Welcome to the devil's den," Eric said when went into the room.

"You want this re-painted right?" Kelso asked.

"Yeah defiantly," I said.

"Good, because pink is _not _your color," Fez, who had just gotten to the house, said. "I see you more as a blue."

"Okay, first we gotta take down all this crap on the walls," I said, taking charge. "And then we have to… _clean out the dressers._" I cringed.

"'Kay," Eric said. He started ripping things off the walls. Kelso helped him out.

"Throw everything out," I told them. I turned to Fez. "I guess me and you are stuck cleaning out the dressers…"

"It wont be that bad," he said, opening the top drawer.

"What do you call this then?" I asked him, pointing at Laurie's panties.

"Oh my God," he said. "I think I just died and went to heaven…"

"Throw everything, and I mean _everything _you find in these drawers out," I told him.

"Whatever you say," he said, carefully going through the drawer.

After a few minutes, Fez and I had taken out everything from the top drawer and were going through the bottom two. I had taken out the normal things: shirts, shorts, tight jeans, slutty underwear. Then when I was going through her desk drawer, I found condoms. I was going to tell Kelso, Eric, and Fez, but Eric or Kelso would've taken them for themselves.

"Finally," I said, turning around to face Eric and Kelso.

"We're not done yet," Eric said. "We still have to take down a few more." I looked on the wall, and there were still pictures of Leif Garrett and Matt Dillon on one of the walls.

"Don't ruin the Matt Dillon one," I said quietly as they finished. Kelso gave me a look.

"Well, this is it," Kelso said.

"Yup," Eric said. "I guess we can start re-painting it next weekend."

**********************************************

Later that day, I had told Red and Kitty that I wanted my room re-painted. They said it was okay, but the only problem was that I would have to sleep on Eric's bedroom floor for almost a week until the paint dried.

"Do I really have to?" I asked.

"Well do would you rather die from the paint fumes or sleep in Eric's room?" Red asked, getting annoyed.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Its late kids," Kitty said. "You should be getting to bed."

"Night Mom," Eric said, getting up from the table. He didn't argue with her, because he knew he wouldn't win against either of his parents anymore.

I went upstairs after Eric and into Laurie's- I mean my room. I was nervous about sleeping in Laurie's old bed (I'm making this sound really perverted) because God knows what (or who) she had done in it. I crawled under the covers and immediately felt uncomfortable. I rolled over a few times to try to get comfortable and fall asleep.

**********************************************

I guess I had actually fallen asleep, because the next time I woke up, the clock on my nightstand read 2:23 AM. The ends of my hair were damp with sweat, and so was the back of my shirt.

_I can't believe I'm gonna do this, I thought. But I _have _to take a shower, like now. _

I sprang out of my bed and quietly opened the door. Then I went into the bathroom across the hall, grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. All of this was going on in the dark by the way, because I did want to wake anyone up. I don't get how having the shower didn't wake anyone up though.

I washed my body, hoping to get all the germs and whatever else off me. I was going to do it a second time when I heard someone come into the bathroom. They did whatever they had to do and obviously heard the shower going. The shower curtain opened slowly to reveal a groggy looking Eric.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, covering myself.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he asked.

"Taking a shower," I told him.

"At 2:30 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep," I told him again.

He shook his head, as if he was trying to get something out of his head.

"How much did you see?" I asked, panicking.

"Nothing," he said. "I scared the shit out of you from what I can tell, so you covered yourself fast."

"Good," I said, getting out of the shower. He looked at me and then walked out of the bathroom. "Eric, wait. Don't tell Kelso about this… _ever_."

"Mhmm," he said.

***********************************************

**January 19****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 3:09 PM **

Hyde, Fez, Donna, and I were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Family Feud. Me and Fez were the only ones who were really watching it, because Donna was waiting for Eric and Hyde was just there because he had nowhere else to go. I had slept in Eric's room on the floor a day earlier than I was supposed to, but I didn't mind. It was like sharing a room with my brother. Eric did seem to get annoyed though, because when I can't sleep, I talk. He was the one I was talking to for almost an hour until I fell asleep.

Hyde looked really bored, as always. He kept looking at me with a smug look on his face.

"Skank," he coughed.

"Really Hyde?" I asked sarcastically.

"Whore," he coughed again.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You," he said flatly.

"Pfft," I said.

"Ya know what?" he asked. "This is what I hate about you…"

"What? That I'm not scared of you?" I asked.

"No, that you're such a bitch!" he yelled.

"Shut up Hyde!" I said.

"I can't take this bullshit anymore," he snapped, getting up and coming towards me.

(AN: Oooh a cliffhanger!! Message me if you want me to update tonight or tomorrow or next week.)


	21. Hyde Blows a Gasket

(AN: This is a continuation of the last chapter, because of the cliffhanger… There's a lot of drama in this chapter, so enjoy!!)

"Hyde, what're you doing?" Donna asked, sounding worried.

"You're a whore! That's all there is to it," Hyde said to me. "And you're selfish; you want Kelso all to yourself!"

"That's not true," I said.

"You're a fuckin' bitch!" he yelled. "I'm not the only one in our group that thinks that either… everyone hates you! And ya know why? Because you're so damn fake! _I'm Michelle, I don't do anything wrong, everyone loves me!" _

Donna and Fez stared at him in awe.

"And guess what else?!" he yelled, getting up in my face. "Kelso only asked you out because he feels bad for you! He could care less about you!" Tears welled in my eyes, and I couldn't control myself. They just started pouring out. I put my hands over my face. Donna and Fez tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

Hyde sat back in his chair next to the couch, acting like nothing happened. By then, Eric, Kelso, and even Red and Kitty were in the basement.

"What the hell just happened?" Kelso asked, walking over to the couch.

"I told Michelle the truth, that's what," Hyde said, not looking at him.

"You made her cry man!" he said, getting mad.

"I could really care less," he mumbled.

Everyone looked at each other, half scared and half surprised; their eyes wide.

"Go home Steven," Red finally said.

He got up from his chair, threw on his jacket and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Kelso asked me.

_He is so oblivious sometimes, I thought. _

"What do you think?" I asked. "One of my best friends hates me!"

He bit his lip in discomfort, sat on the couch, and put me on his lap.

"Why didn't you kick his ass?" Fez asked. "Because if I was you…"

"There's no point," Kelso sighed.

"Don't worry Michelle," Eric said. "He'll bounce back."

"I don't know," I said. "Hyde usually doesn't apologize easily."

"Hey, how about we go to Fatso Burger?" Donna asked.

"And I can drive," Kelso said. "'Cause I got a car!"

(AN: I know, it's _really _short. But I just wanted to finish everything with Hyde… for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter!)


	22. Sleepover

**February 2****nd**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 5:37 PM **

I was sitting in the basement with everyone as usual, watching Three's Company. I wasn't really paying attention to the show, because my mind was wandering. Things had been very different for about the past week, because Kelso and I had gotten into a huge fight and he said he "needed some space." Needed some space my ass, he probably made out with some slut like Pam Macy out of anger and just to piss me off. We were on opposite sides of the room, because now I couldn't even be two feet away from him. Just then, Eric came bounding down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, do you guys wanna sleepover tonight?" he asked Kelso and Hyde.

"I dunno," Kelso told him. "I'm gonna have to ask…"

"Whatever," Hyde said, keeping Zen like always. "As long as it keeps me out of my house."

"Cool, I'll ask Red and my mom later," he said.

"Red's gonna say no," I said under my breath.

Eric rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Donna.

"So Forman," Hyde said, breaking the awkward silence that had crept up on us. "What're we gonna do at this sleepover thing? Paint our nails and play truth or dare?"

"_No_," he said in an annoyed tone. "We're gonna hang out, sneak beer, and… never mind."

"C'mon Eric, tell us," Donna said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's a guy thing," he told her.

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about," Fez said.

"Not _that _guy thing!" Eric cried.

******************************************************

Later that night, Eric finally brought up the courage to ask Red and Kitty if Kelso and Hyde could sleepover.

"It wouldn't be in my room," he told them. "We'd go in the basement."

"No, absolutely not," Red told him. "Girls have sleepovers! If a boy has a sleepover, that means he's gay. I guess I can't make you go into the army now…"

Kitty gave her husband a dirty look. "He has a girlfriend," she said.

"You can never be so sure," Red said, studying his son.

"Red's right," I chimed in. "Eric shouldn't have Kelso and Hyde over, they're here enough already."

"You just don't want Kelso here because you're mad at him for breaking up with you," Eric argued.

"We did _not _break up," I said quietly.

Eric rolled his eyes at me and I walked out of the kitchen.

"Michael and Michelle broke up?" I heard Kitty ask as I was going up the stairs. She could be so oblivious sometimes.

****************************************************

After everyone had gone home and we had eaten dinner, Hyde and Kelso were supposed to be coming over soon. I wasn't happy about it in the least, so I decided that I would just stay in my room and read a few magazines and watch some TV in the living room. I didn't even want to face Kelso, because I knew it would end in another argument, which I didn't want to happen again. Before I knew it, it was eight o'clock and Hyde and Kelso came busting through the back door, sleeping bags and toilet tree bags in hand. They walked right past me and sat at the kitchen.

"Hey Michelle," Hyde said. "If you can't tell, Kelso's no longer talking to you, so I'm gonna talk for him."

"Okay…" I said, worried about what was going to happen.

Kelso whispered something into Hyde's ear, and he smirked.

"He says… that you're a paranoid bitch," he laughed.

To my surprise, Kelso shook his head no and punched Hyde in the shoulder.

Kelso leaned over again, but this time to Eric.

"He wants to know if that little number is what you sleep in," Eric said. I looked down. All I was wearing was a University of Wisconsin shirt that must've belonged to Laurie and pajama pants.

"Why does he care?" I asked. I thought for a minute. "Ya know what? I don't care…"

I went into the coat closet in the living room, got my jacket and shoes on, went back into the kitchen, and walked out the back door towards the Pinciottis.

I knocked on their back door, because I hadn't been over there much since I moved in with the Formans. Someone finally came to the door.

"Hi," Donna said, letting me in the house. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to hang out, because Eric and Hyde and Kelso are being complete dillholes," I explained. "And Kelso hasn't been actually talking to me the whole time; he's getting the other two Stooges to talk for him."

"That sucks," she said, getting two bottles of root beer from the refrigerator. "Um, I never really heard what happened what you guys."

"That's a surprise," I said. "Eric always tells me that he tells you everything."

"Yeah," she said. "Come on, spill."

"Welp, me, Eric, Fez, and Hyde were sitting around the basement about a week ago," I started. "And none of us had seen Kelso all day, and then he came in. His hair was all messy and when he took off his jacket, his shirt was on backwards. So automatically, being the worry wart I am, thought he cheated on me."

"What'd he say?" Donna asked, getting excited.

"He was like, 'I thought the shirt went this way, 'cause it's got writing on both sides', and I said 'You're such a bad liar… why is your hair messed up then?' and he said 'It's really windy outside'," I explained. "And then he was like 'How come you don't believe me?' and I ignored him and I was like, 'Who was it? Jackie? Laurie? Pam Macy?' and he just freaked out and was like 'It was nobody! I didn't cheat on you I swear!' And then we just looked at each other for a long time and he finally said 'Ya know what? I think we need some space' and I ran upstairs and into my room."

"Wow," she said. "It was really that bad?"

"Yeah," I said, getting a little upset. "And now he's mad still mad at me… and I don't know what to think anymore!"

"Everything'll work out," she assured me. "You don't need him; you'll find someone else soon."

"I don't know," I said. "I mean, he was my first serious boyfriend, and he's one of the best looking guys in Point Place."

"_Please _stop," she insisted. "You sound like Jackie."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Kelso's an idiot, you can do _way _better than him," she told me.


	23. Valentine's Day

(AN: _23 chapters _already!! I never thought this story would last this long… Anyways this chapter is a lot more dramatic than the others.)

**February 14****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 2:46 PM**

I was sitting in the basement yet again, watching a romance movie marathon. By myself. I know, what a great way to spend Valentine's Day, sulking. I was in the middle of watching Saturday Night Fever (how that's a romantic movie, I will never know) when Fez came into the basement, with a smile on his face. The smile faded when he saw me.

"Michelle," he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's Valentine's Day, that's what's wrong," I told him.

"Valentine's Day is the day of love," Fez said, sitting on the couch next to me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Day of love my ass," I mumbled.

"Oh stop, you sound like Mr. Red," he said with a chuckle. "You look very upset, tell Fez what's wrong."

"If you're only doing this to get some, I'll kill you," I said.

"Of course not," he said. "Now, please tell Fez what's bothering you, because the doctor is in."

I collected my thoughts and took a deep breath. "I'm miserable, that's all there is to it."

"That is _not _it," Fez said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You can tell me."

"My first serious boyfriend broke up with me, Eric doesn't even talk to me anymore unless we're down here, and Hyde still hates me, I'm really confused about everything because I know that Kelso's already moved on," I explained.

"You can't be so negative," he said. "You live in the same house as Eric, just talk to him. Hyde, I have no idea, because I don't even think he likes me yet, and Kelso… Kelso is a single man."

"Really?" I asked, getting a little excited. "I mean, I really don't think that's true… he probably makes out with a different girl every day."

He just sat there and looked at me funny.

*********************************************

For the rest of that day, I vented to Fez. About everything that happened, but not in as much detail as I did with Donna. He was like another one of the girls, but not as easy to talk to. But at times like those I didn't care who was listening.

"Fez, I owe you one," I said.

"I don't mind, I like listening to your girl problems," he told me.

"You're so sweet," I told him. Suddenly I felt an impulse, but not a good one. It was obviously an impulse of lust, because suddenly my lips crashed into Fez's. He didn't kiss back, because I think it startled him.

"Stop stop!" he screamed, jumping off of me. "Kelso still has feelings for you!"

"Excuse me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I didn't just say that," he said, trying to cover up what he said. "I feel so dirty…"

"Fez, I'm sorry," I told him sincerely. "I really shouldn't have done that. I'm upset and confused and…"

"You don't need to explain," he said. "You're a good kisser though."

"Oh my God," I said, walking up the stairs and into the kitchen. Kitty was making Valentine's Day themed cookies, and just looking at them made me want to throw up. I went upstairs into my room, and there was a record with a note on it sitting on my bed. It said, "Dear Michelle, This was gonna be your Valentine's Day present. I spent all the money I could find on it, so I didn't wanna waste my money by not giving it to you. Here ya go. –Kelso."

I peeled the note off the record and I saw that it was "The Stranger" by Billy Joel. I almost burst out laughing, because I couldn't believe he'd remembered that I liked his music.


	24. Hyde's Cousin

(I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a long time, whenever I was going to write this I got sidetracked and then I got sick. So here's chapter 24!!)

**February 22****nd**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 10:28 PM **

We were all sitting in the basement, watching Johnny Carson. Things had been a lot more awkward between Kelso and I since Valentine's Day, because I had a feeling that Fez told him, and everyone for that matter.

"Hey guys," Hyde said when it went to a commercial. "My cousin's coming to visit tomorrow."

"Ok…" Donna said, not sounding interested.

"Is he cute?" I asked.

"I wouldn't be able to answer that," he said. "Whore."

I rolled my eyes at him and I could've sworn I saw Kelso give him a dirty look.

"It's getting late," Kelso said. "I should get going."

He got up, put his jacket on, and walked out of the basement.

**************************************************

**February 23****rd**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's basement- 12:15 PM **

Hyde had gone to pick up his cousin from the bus station, and we were all waiting in the basement for them to come.

"I wonder if he's like Hyde," Fez said.

"That would _not _be good," Eric said. "One Hyde is enough."

"He's probably all scruffy and gross," I said. "And he's probably just as much of a jerk as Hyde is."

"Ya never know," Kelso said.

Just then, Hyde walked into the basement from the driveway, an attractive guy that looked a lot like Hyde but with blonde hair and blue eyes behind him. They looked so much alike that they could've been mistaken for twins; they had almost the same face and were about the same height.

"Everybody, this is my cousin Andy," Hyde announced. "Andy, this is everybody."

"Hi," he said, grinning a little.

"This is Eric, Donna, Kelso, Fez, and _Michelle_," he told him, sneering when he said my name.

"Hey," we all said out of sync.

"Hold on man," Hyde told Andy. "I'll get you a chair… but you're gonna have to sit next to Michelle."

"That's cool," he said. "She seems nice."

Hyde rolled his eyes and went into the closet to get another folding chair.

"Here ya go," he said, putting it down. He gave me a "you better not do anything you'll regret" look before sitting down in his chair.

Andy sat down, and I suddenly got really nervous, because I was able to get a good look at him. His features were really defined like Hyde's, but not as rough and mean-looking.

"Do you like Happy Days?" I finally squeaked out. "It's coming up after this."

"It's pretty good," he said. "The Fonz is cool."

"Yeah," I said, trying not to blush. I had a feeling that someone was looking at me, and I turned a little and saw Kelso glaring at me. I ignored him and turned back to Andy.

"So… where are you from?" I asked him.

"California," he told me.

"Oh, so I guess you have pretty girls hanging all over you," Fez chimed in.

"Not really actually," he said. "I'm kind of the lady killer of my school."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," he said, his voice trailing off.

"Hey Andy," Hyde said. "Wanna go to the record store?"

"Sure," Andy said, getting up. "I hope they have some good Frampton albums."

"Yeah yeah, I think they do," he told his cousin.

"Bye," Andy said, flashing me a quick smile.

They walked out of the basement.

"Oh my _God_!" Donna exclaimed. "I didn't expect someone like that to be related to Hyde."

"Me neither," I agreed.

"What the hell was with him?" Kelso asked rhetorically. "He's such a prep, with his fancy clothes and clean shoes…"

"He was still cute," I said.

"Woah woah woah," Kelso said. "Don't get yourself tangled up with him, I know his type. You like him because he's _cute_ and _smart_ and _charming_, and then he "likes" you, takes you out on a date, and then dumps your ass because he just wanted to get some action!"

"You mean like you?" I said. "Andy wouldn't lead me on like that, he's a nice guy."

"See? He's already got you in his trap!" he cried.

I rolled my eyes at him and went back to watching TV.

*************************************************

After Hyde and Andy went to the record store, they came back and put the new Kansas album in the record player. I wasn't really into them, but some of the songs were pretty good. The whole time, Andy was flirting with me. A little while later, Red came downstairs.

"Eric, there's been some rumors that there's a bear on the loose around here," he told his son. "I want you to stand outside, and if the bear comes near the house, get him with some cold water to scare him away."

"Do I really have to?" he argued.

"Yes! Now get your ass out there," Red ordered.

Eric got up in a huff and went upstairs.

*************************************************

**No one's POV **

Eric was outside by the garage, waiting for a bear attack that he knew would ever happen. Kelso, Donna, Fez, Hyde and even Andy were out there with him to keep him company. As far as they knew, Michelle was in the house.

"Kelso, why don't you go on bear watch for a while?" Eric suggested.

"Alright! I get to see a real bear!" he said, getting excited.

"Okay, you have fun," Eric said, walking into the house with Donna. '

Just then, Michelle came out of the house from the front door and around to the garage. Kelso saw her shadow on the side of the house, and not thinking, sprayed her with ice cold water from the hose.

********************************************

**Michelle's POV**

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Kelso, you are _such _a jackass!"

"I didn't know it was you!" he cried. "I thought it was a bear!"

"How could you mistake this gorgeous girl for a _bear_?" Andy asked, walking over to me. "C'mon inside and I'll get you a towel."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"_Thank you so much_," Kelso said, mocking me.

"I heard that!" I called.

He took me inside, told me to sit down on the couch, and went upstairs to get me a towel.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Kelso thought I was the bear Red was talking about and sprayed me with ice cold water!" I told her.

"Well," she said. "He's done stupider things… Anyway, who's that cute boy that went upstairs?"

"Hyde's Cousin Andy," I told her. "He's so nice."

"Nice looking," Kitty said with a laugh.

"Here's your towel," Andy said, coming down the stairs. He wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I'll leave you kids alone," Kitty said. She went into the kitchen.

"Michelle, I've had a great day with you," he started after she left the room. "But I don't think this is gonna work out… you're an airhead."

"Excuse me?" I asked, getting mad. "_I'm _an airhead? I'm smarter than Kelso!"

"That says a lot," he mumbled.

"I can't believe this," I said. "I thought you were gonna be different than Hyde, but I can see you're not!"

"You can't judge a book by its cover," he said.

"Get out of here," I said sternly. He shrugged, got up from the couch, and walked out of the room.

I threw my head in my hands, and suddenly I heard the swinging door that led into the kitchen open and then close.

"I _said _get out," I scowled.

"It's me," the person said. Kelso. "I brought you a blanket…"

"Oh," I said, looking up at him. "Thanks."

He sat down on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry, but I told you so," he said in all seriousness.

"I know," I cried. "I feel so stupid…"

"No no," he said. "You're not stupid, you're just… naïve."

"You're just saying that," I told him.

He looked into his lap for a minute, then back at me. "Fez told me what happened on Valentine's Day…" he finally said.

"Why do you care?" I asked, getting upset. "We're not together anymore!"

"He told me what he said to you," he told me. "It… it's true."

"You're kidding," I said. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Umm," he said, breaking the awkward silence. "Listen, I know we haven't been on the best terms since we… broke up. But I've been thinking about things lately an-"

"Wait, you were actually thinking about something?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Why're you so surprised?" he asked. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that what Fez said was true…"

A big smile formed on my lips. "Seriously?" I asked.

He smiled sheepishly at me again.

"I still like you too," I told him.

He grinned at me and said, "Let's go into the basement."

(AN: Oh my God, this took me literally all day to write!! I hope everyone liked it.)


	25. The Forman House Becomes A Quarantine

(AN: This chapter is gonna be really Kelso-centered, because I'm watching one of the episodes when Hyde tells Kelso that he's with Jackie and he's really mad and sad and stuff I feel so bad for him!! So I think Kelso needs some love lol).

**February 27****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's living room- 11:21 AM **

I was lying on the couch in the living room, because Kitty had made Red pick me up from school because I had gotten a fever, a headache, a bad cough, everything. He was annoyed when he found me on a cot in the nurse's office, but I didn't even want to talk to anyone, that's how crappy I felt. He actually helped me into the house from the car, which I didn't expect at all. He gave me a few of Kitty's magazines and a bowl in case I threw up and then left to go back to work. I flipped through them and got bored, so I decided to turn on the TV. There wasn't really anything on, except The Price Is Right, Wheel of Fortune and the news. I wanted to get something to eat, but I was too weak and didn't want to risk anything happening when I was by myself.

_Damn, I thought. If I wasn't sick, I'd be like Macaulay Culkin in _Home Alone!

After a while I got bored with watching TV, so I did the only thing I could think of: take a nap. I squirmed around on the couch for a little bit, but eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**February 27****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's living room- 3:01 PM **

"What the hell?" I heard Eric ask. I slowly opened my eyes, and he was standing over me.

"Hi," I said, sounding hoarse.

"What happened to you?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"What does it look like? I'm sick!" I told him.

He laughed a little to himself and I sighed.

"Where's Kelso?" I asked him.

"The basement," he told me. "But… I'm not sure my mom wants you down there."

Just then, Kitty came bursting into the living room carrying things you would find in a doctor's office.

"Hi honey," she said, putting everything on the coffee table. "I came home as soon as I could."

She took out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth. Eric had gone into another room and back, and now Fez, Hyde, Donna, and Kelso were also in the room. They were watching Kitty poke and prod at me with mixed emotions from what I could tell. Fez looked very interested, Eric looked quizzical, Hyde looked like he didn't care but just followed them up there, Donna looked nervous and Kelso got grossed out at everything Kitty did to me.

"Okay, I'm going to have to look down your throat," she told me. She took out a flashlight and a tongue depressor.

"Where does that thing go?" Fez asked.

Hyde went to whisper something in his ear, but Kitty stopped him by saying: "No Fez, I put this on Michelle's tongue so I can see down her throat."

That got a giggle out of Hyde.

She did what she told Fez she was going to do, also flashing the flash light into my mouth so she could see.

"Well, your throat's red," she told me. "And you have a temp. Everyone put these masks on so you don't catch whatever Michelle has."

Fez, Donna and even Kelso put the masks on.  
"You can't be serious," Eric snorted.

"Fine, get sick," she told her son. "See what I care…"

He rolled his eyes and put the mask over his nose and mouth.

"Steven," Kitty said, glaring at him.

He grumbled to himself and put the mask on too.

"Who's the strongest out of you boys?" Kitty asked.

They all backed away from each other, leaving Kelso.

"Michael, help Michelle up to her room," she told him.

"I wouldn't trust him doing that Mrs. Forman," Hyde said. "He and Michelle are going out ya know…"

"And come _right back _downstairs," she told him.

He smirked a little.

"Do you need help getting up?" he asked me.

I nodded yes, and he took both my hands, helped me stand up, and then let go.

"Kelso," I said, stumbling a little as I headed towards the stairs.

"Oh," he said. He put his arm around my shoulders and guided me up the stairs and into my room.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he said, smiling. "Wait…" He walked over to my bed, where I was tucked in comfortably courtesy of him, and gave me a nice kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," I told him. "I really needed that."

"Doctor Kelso at your service," he said. And with that he walked out of my room and down stairs.

**************************************************

**March 3****rd**** 1977- Location- Eric Forman's basement- 12:48 PM**

I felt a lot better, and Red and Kitty were both at work even though it was a Saturday, and Eric was at Donna's for once instead of them being here, so I was in the basement for the first time in days. There weren't any games on yet because it was only March, so I decided to just watch the Brady Bunch. It was a pretty good show, even for the 70s. Just then, Kelso came into the basement, bringing to cold and wind with him.

"Hey," he smiled. "You look nice…"

"Shut up," I told him jokingly. "I look like crap and you know it."

"Don't be like that," he said. "You could be worse."

I sighed and sat up on the couch so that there was room for him to sit with me.

"Where's your mask?" I asked him. "Didn't Kitty make you keep them and wear them whenever you're in the house?"

"She's a complete germaphobe (sp?)," he said. "And those stupid things ruin my beautiful face."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's true!" he said.

"Seriously, stop," I said. "You're full of yourself."

"You know it's true," he said, giving me a look.

"Fine," I sighed.

He scooted a little closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm kinda liking this," he said quietly. "Me… and you… all alone in this _big _house…"

"I'm sick, we can't do anything," I told him. "No matter how much I want to."

Kelso jumped from the couch. "You wanna do it?!" he cried, his voice getting high pitched.

"I didn't mean that exactly," I explained.

He looked disappointed and sat back down next to me.

We watched the Brady Bunch for a little while longer, and then Kelso started kissing my neck.

"What're you doing?" I asked, coughing.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Is what working?" I asked back. "If you're trying to seduce me…"

"Heh," he laughed.

"What are you _doing _Michael Kelso?" Kitty's shrill voice rang through the basement.

"Mrs. Forman," he panicked, sitting up.

"I come down here to give Michelle some Tylenol and I find _you _sucking her damn face off!" she cried.

"It wasn't what it looked like," I said, trying to back Kelso up.

"I may be old, but I'm not stupid," she said, placing the two pills and a glass of water on the coffee table.

She scurried back up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"She must be on her period or something," he said.

"Kelso!" I cried. I slapped him on the arm playfully.

"You're really making this hard for me," he told me.

"Please, you can wait a few more days," I said.

He gave me the cold shoulder and went back to watching TV.

"Andy kissed me ya know," I told him.

"When was this?" he asked, getting defensive.

"Last week," I told him.

Just then, Hyde came down stairs. He nonchalantly sat down in the lawn chair.

"I can't believe you let that happen," Kelso told him.

"Let _what _happen?" Hyde asked.

"You let _your _cousin kiss _my _girlfriend!" he yelled.

"You weren't going out," he said flatly.

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I'm still kicking your ass…"

"Kelso don't get him into this," I said.

"No no, someone better start throwing punches," he said.

Hyde leaned over to the couch and punched Kelso hard in the arm. Kelso punched him back but not nearly as hard. Hyde punched him again.

"Ah hah," Kelso yelped in pain. He lunged at Hyde, but I stopped him.

"Damn it Kelso!" I cried.

"This better be important," he said.

Hyde smirked and snorted.

His brown eyes locked with mine for a few seconds and I kissed him.

"Is it working?" I said, making fun of him. "Are you happy now?"

"You two disgust me," Hyde said, getting a Coke.


	26. School Days

**March 7****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 8:11 AM **

"I hate this weather," Red grumbled, looking up from the morning paper.

"Who doesn't?" I agreed. "It's cold, it's windy, it's rainy…"

"Hey Dad," Eric said awkwardly as he walked into the kitchen. "Me and Michelle and Donna… we're gonna have to take the bus to school today."

"Why?" he asked.

"I sort of um… crashed the Vista Cruiser," he spat out.

"What?!" he yelled. "You crashed _my _Vista Cruiser?"

"Yes," Eric said quietly.

"Go upstairs and get ready for school, both of you," Red ordered.

"We-We're already ready," I told him.

"Then eat something," he told us, looking up from the paper again. "Your mother gets up early every morning to make you two a hot breakfast and you two never touch it…"

"Yes sir," Eric said, sitting down at the table.

I sat down next to him and put a pancake on my plate. We both ate in silence.

"Where's the bus stop Eric?" I asked.

"I don't really remember, I haven't taken the bus since junior high," he said. "I think it's down the street a little."

"It's all the way down on the corner!" Red cried. "I almost ran over a kid last week that was waiting down there and he flipped me off… Michelle, go put on a sweater or something, you're _not _wearing that shirt to school."

"It's not that bad," I mumbled.

"Not that bad if you want Kelso to be all over you," Eric quipped. "Oh wait, he already is!"

"Please don't tell me about these things," Red told his son. "And you, go… _now_."

I sighed and got up from the table in a huff. I went upstairs and put on a sweater like Red told me to.

I came back downstairs and into the living room, and Donna was sitting on the couch waiting for Eric. Kitty was wrapping a scarf around Eric's neck, and he was already wearing a big puffy jacket, a wool hat, and mittens. It looked like if he fell over that he wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Don't sit down," Kitty told me. "Your next."

Eric was finally done getting bundled up, and she motioned for me to come over to where she was. There was a pile of winter clothes and things in front of her, and I crossed my arms over my chest in discomfort.

"Put this on," Kitty said, handing me a light blue puffy jacket. I reluctantly put it on. It was a little too big for me, but I didn't mind. "And put this on, it'll keep your ears warm." She handed me the white headband that I hadn't seen in months. "And these." She gave me a pair of mittens. I put them on my hands and I couldn't move my arms.

_Great, I thought. I feel like the little brother in _A Christmas Story_. _

Finally, she put the scarf around my neck and over my mouth and nose like she had done to Eric, and we were free to go. The three of us walked out the front door, down the driveway and made our way down the street to the bus stop.

After what seemed like forever, we made it to the bus stop on the corner of Walton Street and South Michigan Avenue. There were a few 10th grade kids shivering at the corner with us, and one of the little punks was checking out me and Donna. Eric got defensive, as always and put his arm around Donna. I folded my arms across my chest to keep warm, and the kid moved his eyebrows up and down.

I shook my head no.

By the time the school bus came, all of us were practically blue. I couldn't feel my legs, hands, or anything on my face, Donna was turning blue, and Eric's ears were beat red. We got on the bus, and the driver looked old and crotchety. He mumbled something under his breath when we got on. Eric and Donna shared a seat of course, and I was stuck by myself. Now was one of those times I wished even Hyde had been on the bus with us. There were kids yelling and screaming everywhere, and I gave Eric a "I think our worst nightmare is coming true" look and he smirked.

* * *

I had thought because the car ride to school wasn't that long that the bus ride would be short too, but boy was I wrong. After our stop, which supposedly one of the last ones, at least fifteen other kids got on. It was one of the worst mornings of my life. When we finally got to school, I was so frozen that I thought I had frostbite on my hands. I took off all off all of my outer layers and put them in my locker, and then I went to my homeroom. That made things a little better, because I had Kelso and Fez to talk to. I walked to the classroom, and as always they were hanging around outside the door.

"Hey guys," I said.

They both turned around.

"Hey Michelle," Kelso grinned.

"Oh my God, what are you wearing?" Fez asked a little too loudly. "Did you find that in your grandma's closet?"

"Red made me put a sweater on after he saw what I was gonna wear today," I told them.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kelso said. "You're not a slut like Laurie."

I took the sweater off, revealing a short of low cut shirt.

"I swear, Red still thinks this is the 40s," Kelso said.

I laughed and started to put the sweater back on when Kelso stopped me by saying, "C'mon Red's not here. Leave it off."

I rolled my eyes at him and put the sweater in my locker.

"That shirt looks great on you," Fez told me. "Where did you find it?"

"Thanks?" I said/asked. "I think I got it when I went with the mall with you and Jackie."

"Oh yeah that's right, Fez has fashion sense," he said.

(AN: It's kind of a filler, but what story doesn't have fillers? I hope you liked it anyway… Remember to read and review).


	27. Hello It's Me

**March 15****th**** 1977- Location: Eric Forman's kitchen- 4:42 PM**

I was sitting in the kitchen with Eric, Donna, and Fez after school. It was only Tuesday, which I wasn't happy about. We were sitting around doing homework; well, not really because we couldn't stop talking about other things. I was trying to study for an English test I had in two days on The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck, but Eric and Donna kept giggling at each other, and Fez was the only one actually doing homework besides me.

"Would you to get a room or something?" Fez asked them. "_Some people _are actually trying to do work…"

They looked at him like he had four heads.

"Come on Fez," I said, getting up from the table. "Let's go somewhere quieter."

Eric cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I don't mean it like that perv," I told him.

I got my backpack and Fez and I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I went past the front door, and I bumped into whoever had just walked in.

"Oww," I muttered. I looked up and saw Kelso smirking at me. I was caught off guard by him bumping into me. "That hurt…"

"Why? 'Cause I have rock-hard abs?" he asked jokingly.

"Don't flatter yourself," I told him, laughing.

"You know it's true," he smirked.

"Would you two quit it?" Fez asked, sounding a little annoyed. I turned around and blushed. "Damn, sometimes you're worse than Eric and Donna…"

"So, what's goin' on?" Kelso asked coolly.

"We were just gonna go study in my room 'cause Eric and Donna wouldn't shut up," I explained.

"You and Fez?" he asked. "Alone?"

"Yeah," I told him. "I gotta study for an English test; I'll see you in a little while." I turned around and walked towards the stairs. Kelso gently grabbed my arm.

"Come on," he said, giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna fail if I don't study," I said sternly.

He frowned. "Fine…" he sighed.

I went upstairs with Fez and into my room. I didn't close the door though, because even though Fez was one of my closest friends, it was a little awkward to be alone with him.

"What do you need to study?" he asked once we got settled.

"My notes on The Grapes of Wrath," I told him. "It was a boring book."

"Algebra," he told me. "I can barely understand English and they expect me to understand numbers too?"

"I'm basically failing math, so I couldn't help you," I said.

He frowned and looked down at his notebook.

"I guess I can _try _to help you," I told him, feeling bad. He gave a small smile and handed me the worksheet. I looked at it, and it looked like foreign language. "Well… you have to figure out the area of the cube. You gotta take those three numbers on each side and multiply them together."

"Wait—oh I see," he told me, taking the paper out of my hands.

I assumed that he knew what he was doing after I explained it to him, so I started my essay. I had to explain the book and how it related to real life during the Great Depression.

* * *

After an hour of writing, erasing, and then writing again, I was finally done with the essay. I realized Fez had walked out of the room, probably a while ago. Suddenly I heard someone banging on my door.

"This is the geek police!" I heard Fez's lispy voice yell.

"Come out with your hands up!" Kelso yelled, but I could tell he was desperately trying not to laugh. I put everything in my bag and opened the door. Both of them fell at my feet, because they were leaning against the door trying to hear if I was coming out.

"I can't believe you two," I laughed. "The geek police?"

"You've been in there since like three o'clock," Kelso said, as if I didn't know.

"Just because I care about my grades more than you doesn't mean I'm a geek," I told them.

He rolled his eyes dramatically and I walked out of the room. The three of us walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" Kelso asked me nonchalantly.

"I don't know," I started. "Probably just hanging out in my basement with my friends, and I like one of them a lot, maybe even love him."

"Who is this?!" he asked, his voice getting high pitched.

"You, you idiot!" I told him.

"You… you _love _me?" he asked, sounding nervous.

I thought for a minute. "Yeah," I said confidently.

"Good," he said, putting his arms around me. "'Cause I love you too."

Just then, we heard "awwwhs" coming from behind the kitchen door. I pushed the door open, and Fez, Hyde, Eric, Donna, and Kitty were standing in the way.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"Dinner's ready?" Kitty asked/said.

**(AN: I'm very, **_**very **_**sorry to say that this is the last chapter of the story. But I've already been thinking up a sequel, so if you liked this story be sure to read that!!)**


End file.
